Turning the heat on
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Post-war. Hermione and Narcissa try to have a relationship that is more than physical ... what can be hard, given Hermione works on the Post War Trials - 9/9 chap published, heavy M rating for all sorts of smut
1. Heating broken down

Hii! I know, I know … I was meant to work on _It was supposed to be a game_. But I missed my ladies so much … And that story just came up in my mind while I couldn't find any new ideas to pursue my other stories.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this longer one-shot. I really enjoyed writing it! Even though it is a sequel to the Headmistress stories, I didn't entitle it as such since the actual Headmistress isn't in it. Plus, I really think that it isn't absolutely mandatory to read the Headmistress stories to understand this one (well maybe reading _Astronomy Tower_ and _Killing me softly_ wouldn't hurt).

Please leave a review, I always love getting feed-back!

* * *

It was particularly late that evening when Hermione finally set foot in her empty apartment. Lately she had been so overwhelmed by her burden of work that she hadn't slept at home all week. Therefore, on this particularly cold Friday evening, she couldn't even find the strength to undress or start a fire to heat the place. She only cradled under her sheets fully dressed and fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning however, it was the cold that woke her around six in the morning. She slowly opened her puffy eyes, rubbing them with her knuckles before she slowly looked around. The purple curtains of her room were shut tightly, keeping her from recognizing any shape in her dark surroundings. With a deep growl of displeasure, she pushed down her covers and scrabbled about on her chest of drawers to retrieve her morning gown and wand.

As she passed by the large mirror at one end of her corridor, she nearly laughed at the bizarre silhouette she was sporting, wearing her fluffy pink morning gown over her creased white shirt and bundled up skirt. But soon her main concern crept back onto her in the form of an ice-cold breeze that took hold of her bare feet. She hugged her arms tighter around her small frame and finally walked into the living room to have a look at her fireplace.

A few weeks ago, shortly after she moved in and the winter was about to start, the agency to which she rented her apartment had installed a new device while she was at work. It was supposed to stock the heat as soon as she started a fire and diffuse it whenever the room was getting colder. Hermione was absolutely certain that she had sent an owl to Nora, her neighbour and fellow Ministry co-worker no sooner than Monday evening to make sure that she would burn a few loads of wood every evening to keep the supply going. Though she didn't know the woman that well, she was absolutely certain that she would never forget to do anything Hermione asked her to do: the blonde worshipped her.

The brunette finally shrugged and threw two large logs into the fireplace before she drew her wand and started a fire. She was still a little worried though: the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shackelbolt, had just forced her to take a week off work because he thought his protégée was in no state to work any longer. Hermione hadn't exactly been able to disagree: she had thrown herself into work as soon as she left Hogwarts, two years ago. At first, she had been so busy that she didn't even find the time to look for an apartment and she had been crashing at Harry's and Ginny's for about a year and a half.

Though Ginny enjoyed the company of her friend for her husband wasn't at home that often, Hermione knew that you shouldn't disturb newly wed for too long. Therefore, she had started looking for a place during her lunch breaks. Her current apartment had immediately come as an obviousness to her: the rent was acceptable, it wasn't very far from the Ministry but still far enough to be in a calm neighbourhood and, most importantly, its living room walls were already covered in bookshelves. At first, she had been a little uncomfortable at the thought of renting an apartment from an agency and not directly from its owner, but she had soon come to appreciate the agency's work for it always provided her with the help she needed.

Therefore, Hermione wasn't worried for the least as she sent them an owl to ask them to check her heating device as soon as possible. She knew that Isabella, her personal adviser, would come back to her in a flash and solve any existing problem. In theory. Yet, on that early Saturday morning, hours flung by without any word from Isabella. Normally Hermione would have had a Patronus coming in about an hour after her owl – the agency was only two blocks away.

As a matter of fact, it was nearly six in the evening when Isabella's pale rabbit finally slid through a window and sat in the middle of the living room, where Hermione was having her third cup of fuming hot tea of the evening.

"_Miss Granger, I am very sorry to come back to you only now. On Saturdays, I am alone at the agency and you are sadly not the first to tell us that their heating has broken down. Since I cannot provide you with any help myself for now, I have contacted the owner of your building and she will be at your place as soon as possible to take care of it. Hoping you are well, sincerely yours, Isabella_"

As soon as it was done delivering the message, the small rabbit vanished and left Hermione alone with her worries. She looked down at herself, realising with horror that she had never changed out of her crumpled work clothes and pink dressing gown. She could surely not meet her owner dressed like this! She quickly jumped out of her clothes, shaking off the cold by jumping from one foot to another, and slipped into a pair of muggle skinny jeans and a smart v-neck jumper that Ginny had gotten her for her first day at the Ministry. She was only just getting a hold of her wild mane when three soft knocks came from her front door.

Hermione threw one last look at her tired face and headed for the door. The first thing she saw where black dragon skin hip waders that travelled up from delicate ankles to slim thighs on which the hem of an elegant red pencil skirt lay. She hadn't even reached the face of the woman next to her that Hermione already felt an oddly familiar tingling in her stomach. Her insides were only torn rougher when her eyes travelled up a perfectly tailored matching red vest underneath a thick fur coat. She knew only one person who could both pull off that outfit with such chic and afford an Augurey fur coat.

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked with honest surprise. "Dear Lord, don't tell me that you are my renter!"

Hermione swallowed harshly and shook her head yes. She finally dared looking into Narcissa's heavily lidded eyes and down to her plumb, perfectly painted lips. In her high heels, she was about ten inches taller than Hermione. Suddenly she looked very much like Mrs Malfoy again; from up there, she seemed to have this haughty look again, the one that Harry liked to describe as "having dung under her nose". Suddenly, Hermione couldn't believe than in this world, two years ago, she was shoving fingers up that woman's arse.

"Long time no see" Hermione muttered, while inviting the woman in. She thought she saw Narcissa's mouth briefly twitch into a half-smile, but it vanished so fast that she couldn't be sure of it.

Hermione bit back a gasp as Narcissa let her coat slide from her shoulders to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything more than her tailored silk blazer. She was positively convinced that a blazer that was cut that deep on the front was necessarily meant to be worn with a shirt. "Is Minerva not back for the holidays yet?" Narcissa innocently asked while detailing the different rooms of the flat.

"I … We don't live together" Hermione answered, offering to hang Narcissa's coat in her wardrobe. The older witch nodded with a faint smile and handed over her fur before walking into the living room. It was only when she came back that Hermione noticed that her working clothes were still resting on the side of the couch where she had jumped out of them.

"I … Err … Sorry .. I was in a bit of a hurry earlier" she apologized while quickly collecting her shirt, pencil skirt and underwear. Narcissa didn't say a word while Hermione hurriedly tidied the room, but only walked towards the fireplace to take a closer look at it. After all, it was why she had come here in the first place.

When Hermione walked back into the living room for the second time, Narcissa was slightly bent over, one of her gloved hands resting on the top of the fireplace to keep balance. The brunette stood still in the doorway for a second, long lost memories slowly invading her mind. But as soon as she walked into the room and the floor creaked under her weight, Narcissa straightened up and turned around to face her.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Your neighbour, Miss O'Donell, called the agency for the same problem past week. Mr Haywood told me he already fired the apprentice who neglected some of his heating spells, but he feared that some installations would still be defective. If you wish, I should be able to correct this misconception myself" she offered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Even though she had been the one to end it, Hermione couldn't help but feeling a slight pinching sting in her chest at Narcissa's tone. It wasn't fair to her to regret her choice only now that she knew that her story with Minerva had hit a dead end. As soon as she had left Hogwarts and months passed without any news from the Headmistress, Hermione knew that it had been long over already. Of course, someone like Minerva would never have been able to get past what Hermione had done to her. And she couldn't blame her. Anyway, if someone as truthful as Hermione had been able to cheat on her lover, it already meant a lot.

"That would be very nice of you, thank you." She finally answered. Narcissa slowly closed her eyes as a sign of agreement and drew her wand. Ill-at-ease with the thought of any silence building up between them, Hermione went on while Narcissa took off her gloves to get to work. "I … I am glad to see that you were successful at taking over Lucius's business" she said, already feeling utterly stupid to have mentioned her former husband.

"It wasn't that testing, really. If there was one thing that Lucius knew how to manage flawlessly, it certainly was his business. But of course, he never told me just how well he did. He certainly never guessed in his wildest dreams that I would someday be the one to pursue it." Narcissa said, though she didn't turn away from the fireplace. Hermione kept silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. She knew that Lucius and Draco were generally a prohibited subject with Narcissa. As a matter of fact, she was quite surprised at how calm the woman was being. After all, Narcissa's mood swings were only too legendary.

A few second later, it was Narcissa who broke the silence. "There you go. I am certainly not an expert on the matter, but it should do. Do you want me to stay while you give it a try?" she asked, finally turning away from the fireplace.

Hermione only nodded and walked towards her to throw in a few logs. But before she could even reach for her wand, Narcissa was already lighting a fire. The older woman then took a step back and sat down on the very edge of the sofa, crossing her hands on her unfolded legs and keeping her back as straight as though she was sitting next to the Minister himself.

"Can I get you something? It will be some time before we can see if the other rooms heat up" Hermione proposed. "I should have a bottle of French vine" she added, faintly remembering seeing a few bottles of red in Narcissa's office back in the days.

Narcissa accepted her offer with a chaste smile and Hermione left for the kitchen. There, she finally took the time to breath in deeply, leaning against the counter. How could it still be so intoxicating to be in the same room with Narcissa Black? How could she still be shivering at the sight of these slender, skilful fingers? Was it just because she hadn't had much sexual activity ever since she left Hogwarts? Whatever it was, it troubled Hermione so much it took her no less than five attempts before she could carry the two glasses of red without risking spilling them of her brand-new white carpet.

"So … I heard that you have been rather busy assisting the Minister. Could it be that you are preparing to step in, the day he retires?" Narcissa enquired before she tasted the vine, leaving two bright red imprints on the edge of her glass. "I … No, I could never step into Kingsley's shoes. I don't even mean to. I am only glad to be helpful. It was very brave of him to accept this job right after the mess of the war. He is perfect for the job, really. I could never …"

"Of course" Narcissa intervened with a polite smile. "I didn't mean to disconcert you in any way. And don't think that I have been spying on you. I remember perfectly well that you told me not to wait up. I was only surprised to hear that you had left Hogwarts."

"I actually resigned the exact same day you did. I thought that it wasn't doing Minerva or I any good to work together. I thought it would help our relationship to give us some space." Hermione explained.

"You _thought_ it would?" Narcissa noted.

Hermione's lips parted with a dry smile while she leant against the wall closest to the door and furthest from her visitor. "Well, it wasn't a success, as you can see. That day, instead of saving a relationship, I sabotaged two."

This time, Hermione could have sworn that Narcissa's smile had been more than just polite. But maybe it was just wishful thinking. After all, a woman like her must have way too many options to be hung up on an undecisive bushy-haired mess. Yet she couldn't help noticing that Narcissa's sizable breasts seemed to be clenched a little bit tighter by the sides of her cleavage, sign that her breath wasn't that composed anymore also.

"I am sorry to hear that, dear" Narcissa calmly stated, though she seemed to be smiling into her glass of vine.

"No, you're not" Hermione stated before she could control herself.

"You're right" Narcissa agreed, offering Hermione her first honest smile of the evening. "I missed you" she finally admitted.

Hermione silently thanked herself to have only lit the corridor, for the darkness was hiding most of her flush. The night was complete on the outside now and the only light of the room came from the fireplace, which flames were now high enough to lick the insides of the stone confines. Feeling brave – or maybe just desperate – Hermione abandoned her glass on the desk close to her and joined Narcissa on the other side of the sofa.

The older witch captured her last sip of vine and also discarded her glass before leaning back into her seat, finally giving up the stuck-up posture. The privileged view that this position gave Hermione of her cleavage really wasn't helping her flush, though it did resolve their heating situation.

"I … I also missed you. Quite a lot, actually" Hermione suddenly said.

"Really? You had time left to think about your good old evil temptress between two rounds of shining Shackelbolt's shoes?" Narcissa mused, running her lean fingers through her blonde locks.

Hermione addressed her a sour smile, thinking that she did deserve every bit of Narcissa's dry humour. Back then, it had been easy to blame her for everything that happened with Minerva. But now that time had passed, she had to admit that the faulty one would always have to be the one who gave in. Yet Narcissa had been so expert at tempting her that Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling that a little retaliation was due.

"You can learn a lot from that man, you know. But I have to say that learning how to repair that heating system would maybe have been more useful than to know how to beat Percy at chess. You did a wonderful job, it already feels warm in here" Hermione stated, while slowly crossing her arms around her waist to pull off her jumper. Underneath, she wore nothing more than a thin tank top that was so loose that you could see half her bra from the side, and it hung very low on her breasts.

She could have sworn that Narcissa's breath hitched. Nevertheless, the older witch never lost her composure and only smiled politely. "I am glad that I could help you. Maybe I should be going then; it is already late. I am sure that a young witch like yourself has plans on a Saturday evening" Narcissa guessed while slowly sitting up as to prepare for her departure.

"Oh well, you know, now that the heating is back on, I was only planning on running myself a great hot bath. My back is killing me after all these weeks spent behind a desk. You really knew how to unknot these pains" Hermione recalled while running a hand down her neck and forcing a bit on her hurt whimper.

Hermione immediately recognized Narcissa's dilemma in the way she was cautiously licking her lips. She always used to do that when she was about to decide whether she would have a second serving of fruit tart or not. The older witch's eyes staid unfocused for a few more seconds until she finally seemed to have reached a decision. Then, she slowly slid up the couch to sit closer to Hermione and lift up her hands towards her. "They haven't had training in quite some time, but I would be glad to help our close-to-be first female Minister for Magic in any way I can" she finally offered with a smug smile.

"That would be lovely Narcissa. I'm sure your fingers are still as capable as they used to be" Hermione innocently thanked her before she turned around to present her bare shoulders to her former lover and current owner. She heard Narcissa chuckle behind her while she took off her boots and was forced to smile herself. It did sound quite forced.

Yet, as soon as Hermione felt Narcissa's warm and soft fingers knead her muscles, she forgot all about her plans of temptation. Just as it had from the first time on, Narcissa's touch felt perfect. It wasn't the soothing and reassuring feeling of Minerva's sweet caresses. It was a million tiny bolts of lightning that ignited everywhere their skins met. It was a heat that never stopped growing until their final release. It was a chemistry that felt both overwhelmingly torrid and extatically invigorating.

After only a few minutes of Narcissa's work, Hermione let out her first moan, knowing perfectly well that the older witch was already smirking at her easy victory. As a matter of fact, Narcissa didn't hide much of her pleasure to find back her dominant posture for she softly pushed the straps of Hermione's bra and tank top off her shoulders, murmuring into the shell of her ear "If you don't mind, it would make my work much easier". To which Hermione thought that what would make her "work" much easier indeed would be to have her stripped naked already.

But Narcissa seemed to be set on taking her time that particular evening. She continued massaging Hermione's cramped up shoulders for twenty long minutes, keeping her fingers on all appropriate areas and only humming lightly to the faint sound of a guitar playing somewhere in the building. It was only when Hermione had completely set her guard down that her fingers gently worked her way down her spine until she reached the hem of her bra. Hermione's eyes suddenly popped open when she felt her underwear loosening around her ribcage: this woman definitely had the smoothest touch she ever met.

Hermione, however, didn't say a word about it for she had a hunch that Narcissa would pretend it was only for the good of her kneading. She didn't say a word either when Narcissa worked her way down her back and finally grasped the soft of her hips. She only purred lightly and, inch by inch, bent back until her shoulders were resting against her masseuse.

"It is hard to squeeze your shoulders when I can't get a hold of them, dear" Narcissa mused against Hermione's ear, her fingers still around her hips.

"Then squeeze something else" Hermione answered in the same amused tone, closing her eyes in apprehension, her cheeks turning red.

She thought she heard Narcissa's lips widen into a smirk before warm pads travelled under her shirt and found her flat stomach. The fingers lingered there a bit, caressing the soft skin as though expecting to feel a form of life, and then finally crawled up, up and up until they met resistance. Her bra being already loosened, Hermione's breasts were soon at the complete mercy of these hungry fingers.

They grazed the underside of the two modest mounts, nipples already hardening in anticipation for the long-sought contact. Indexes circled the pebbles, coming closer and leaving again without meeting their goal. Hermione shivered by the fifth time Narcissa reached out to just an inch from her nipples. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't open her eyes. "Narcissaa …" she only moaned, swallowing harshly.

"Hmm?" the older witch questioned her, clearly enjoying the effect her little game was having on her.

"Please …"

"Please what, dear?"

"Please touch me" Hermione finally gave in. The words had only just left her throat that Narcissa took a firm hold of both her breasts, capturing her nipples between her indexes and thumbs, cautiously, expertly, rolling them.

"Ahh …" Hermione moaned, her head falling back onto Narcissa's silk-covered shoulder. She took in only but a few seconds of this treatment before she suddenly lifted herself up again, crossed her arms around her waist and pulled off both her shirt and bra. When she turned around to face Narcissa, the blond fought hard to meet her gaze and not lower her eyes on her exposed breasts.

Hermione didn't leave her much time to fight anyway, for she assaulted her mouth with hers, her numb fingers searching for the two large buttons that kept her blazer together. They barely took the time to breathe between avid kisses, not even parting when Hermione took upon herself to straddle Narcissa's lap. There, she could finally get a hold of these damned buttons and push the red vest off the witch.

She couldn't repress a low groan when Narcissa cupped her arse to pull her closer and their chests met; she hadn't been wearing a bra under that revealing blazer. As she felt that silken, purely white skin against hers, Hermione finally drew back for air. Their eyes met and their shared a light, blissful smile, before they finally both looked down each other's chest.

"Merlin, I missed this so much …" Hermione whispered, nearly speechless at the beauty of the woman she was straddling. How could she possibly have lived without any physical contact for that long? Right now, with Narcissa's intoxicating perfume torturing her nostrils and her addictive heat burning every inch of her skin, she couldn't imagine letting go of her for a second.

"Me too, darling … Let me see you" Narcissa added, running a hand through Hermione's bushy locks and forcing her to meet her eyes again. "Mione, darling, please stand up" she gently asked.

Hermione obeyed and Narcissa met her on the white carpet. The blonde reached behind herself to unzip her skirt and let it fall down close to her blazer, leaving her in nothing but her knickers, suspender-belt and stockings. Hermione gasped once more for she realised she had nether been with Narcissa when she was wearing her town clothes. The confidence with which this woman undid her suspenders and rolled her stockings off her legs without breaking their eye contact literally took her breath away.

The blonde had only just set her second naked foot back onto the fluffy carpet that the young witch flung her hands around her naked frame and kissed her mad, trying to capture all her passion and wanton into this one kiss. The joyful hum that stirred Narcissa's throat sounded successful. Her hands were trembling so badly when she reached out for the button of her muggle jeans that Narcissa's met them and they peeled the clothing off her together.

Now in an equal state of bareness, the two witches smiled at each other again, both sensing the glorious luck they had to share this moment with one another. But fast lust took over again and Narcissa gently spun Hermione over to lay her down on the sofa. Then it was her turn to straddle her hips, looking down at her with a sense of victory in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Hermione" she said in all earnest before she slowly bent over to kiss her jaw, her blonde locks like silken curtains around their reddened cheeks. "So precious". She trailed hot kisses down her pulsing neck, occasionally biting the soft skin to earn a whimper from the younger witch. Down her collarbones and shoulders, straight to her still erect nipples. This time, she wasted no second tormenting Hermione, but instantly latched her lips around the dark pebbles. She sucked, nibbled and licked them until the panties against which her right knee stood were completely soaked and Hermione was but a mess of moans and pleas.

"Cissa, please … need you …" she urged her between two moans, struggling to keep her tone steady. Narcissa was only too happy to oblige and her kisses went further south along with her skilled fingers. When her plumb lips met the edge of her hipbone, her fingers hooked around Hermione's black lace hip hugger and skilfully pulled them down her smooth legs. The brunette's naked silhouette acted on its own accord for she spread her legs instantly, resting one of her feet on the backrest of the sofa to give her better access.

"You still smell divine" Narcissa hummed while licking up Hermione's left thigh, giving up all sense of tease for she had been waiting for this moment for far too long. At least since that one time they had been interrupted in the dark passageway behind a certain portrait.

Hermione only gave out a strangled noise of approval when Narcissa searched for her eyes one last time. The blonde grinned to herself and dived in. She slipped her slender arms around Hermione's chocolate thighs and closed her mouth around her exposed slit. She then drew out her tongue to part her inner lips and gather some of her nectar on her papilla. She purred against her trophy, earning herself an appreciative moan from Hermione though she was only just getting started.

The flat of her tongue was slowly travelling up and down her slit, avoiding both her entrance and her clit for the time being. She couldn't have this poor left out woman come too fast. But she wouldn't have her resting either. Therefore, one of her hands left her thigh to crawl up her stomach and get a hold of her breast.

"Oh!" Hermione called out, taken by surprise for her eyes were still closed. The added pleasure of Narcissa's thumb against her left nipple had her rocking her hips against her mouth with increased speed, urging her for more. Content to see that she was still as skilled as she used to be, Narcissa's tongue finally slipped up to where she was most needed, its tip flicking her bundle of nerves at a steady pace.

"Yes … Gods yes, Cissa.. Don't … stop …" Hermione moaned, her last words barely audible. She wouldn't last much longer; she could feel this familiar, yet almost forgotten feeling building up inside of her. It was this growing tension that started in her core and spread through her entire body, numbing her brains like nothings else ever could. Soon all her nerves were striving towards one same goal: release.

But Narcissa sensed it too and suddenly stopped all motion and crawled up so her glistening face was at levels with Hermione's.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, her eyes opening broadly in shock. But she only had time to get a glimpse of Narcissa's satisfied smirk before two long fingers entered her, crooked in the perfect angle to meet her g spot at every thrust.

Her head, that had jumped up with her disappointed shriek, fell back against the cushions again and her entire body started spasming. Between the curtains of her eyelashes, her lids nearly closed, her mouth parted in a silent cry, Hermione didn't break the eye contact when her orgasm finally rushed through her. Narcissa's mouth instantly muffled her call with a kiss, theirs tongues meeting while Hermione kept tightening around her fingers with every wave of her release.

At last, Narcissa withdrew her fingers and her lips, lifting her hand to her face to lick her digits clean one by one. A tired smile parted Hermione's lips and she was overtaken by the urge to throw something at the older woman to erase that contemptuous smile from her face.

"I believe the heat is functional again" the blonde commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

"'Can't tell" Hermione muttered, raising a heavy arm to wipe the light sheen of sweat from her forehead.


	2. Retribution

Hello everyone! First off, thank you so much to raingirl71, mione03, Cissy's Mione, SamAranZelda and Asajj Ahsoka Tano Ventress 99's thorough comments on chapter 1. I took note of all your suggestions and intend to do my best to work them into further chapters! I kinda struggled on this one, but the following should be a bit longer.

I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter and I would love to hear more from you!

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Hermione was lying alone and naked on her sofa, covered by a blanket, while feeble flames were lighting the fireplace. The curtains were still drawn on the room and as she stood up to open them, she realized the sun wasn't even up yet.

Only now that she was hugging the blanket tightly around her frame did she realize that Narcissa was somehow missing. She couldn't exactly tell when she had fallen asleep, but she surely expected to find at least a note if Narcissa had left soon after. Yet as she rummaged through her empty apartment, she found no trace of Narcissa's past presence. For a second, she even wondered whether it had merely been a dream and she actually simply fell asleep on her couch after her hot bath.

While the idea imbedded in her desperate mind, she finally left her living room and crossed the corridor that led to the other rooms. Yet, as she was about to enter her bedroom to get dressed, she suddenly realised that her front door wasn't properly shut, and she could hear hushed voices outside. Even years after the war had ended, she couldn't get rid of her reflexes. She instantly hurried back to the living room, scooped up her wand and held it defiantly in front of her while she cautiously opened the door to peer into the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the fur coat at the other end of the hall.

" … was on my way to work anyway, you didn't wake me, I assure you! No really, it has been my pleasure Mrs Black. I would never have guessed that my owner was someone as famous as you! » a familiar gleeful voice chanted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pleased and stuck-up laugh Narcissa gave as a way of an answer. The pride little pureblood princess was never really buried that deep when people came to compliment her. While she knew that good words towards Narcissa often came short since the war, Hermione still couldn't quite bear how much Narcissa could relish in her fame.

"Now, now, Miss O'Donnell! I hope you know that your flattering won't give you any special treatment among my renters. However, it is only natural for an owner to meet its renter, and it is actually a shame I couldn't meet you before: Hermione has a lovely neighbour. It would be a pleasure if our paths came to cross more often in the future" Narcissa keenly answered.

Came a final set of compliments from Nora, that Hermione dodged by hurrying back to her lying position on the sofa, and Narcissa's steps finally grew closer. After she closed the front door behind her, Hermione heard her zip down her boots and cast them aside before she slowly walked into the living room. The brunette had closed her eyes and was doing her best to keep her breath as steady as though she was still asleep.

"Hermione, darling, next time you spy on me, don't open all curtains while I'm gone for eggs" Narcissa chuckled while watching Hermione from a secure distance.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and she opened her eyes again, though she kept avoiding Narcissa's piercing blue gaze.

"So, I take it that you met Nora. Are you also planning on meeting all your other young and single renters today, or are you keeping some for tomorrow?" Hermione sarcastically asked, wishing she wouldn't sound so desperate.

Narcissa only sniggered while she discarded her coat on the desk. "Look at you: only two orgasms and you're already smitten" she snickered.

Hermione's fists balled around her blanket and if she wasn't so dangerously nude beneath it, she would have thrown it away out of rage. Nothing ever stung as bad as a harsh truth. At the sight of Hermione's frown however, Narcissa's smug smirk changed into a gentle beam and she walked towards the sofa to kneel down next to her.

"I am sorry, you know how I get about feelings" she apologized while cautiously raising a hand towards Hermione's face. When the brunette didn't protest, she went as far as to slowly push away the dishevelled locks that hid the young witch's face from her. But Hermione eventually raised her own hand and grabbed the blonde's wrist in a firm hold.

"I'm still mad at you, you know" she stated, finally looking Narcissa in the eyes. Her bright blue irises were stirred by a light disappointment, maybe even by a form of fright. "I think we should find a way for you to make it up to me" Hermione added, and she slowly pushed the blanket's away from her naked body.

Narcissa's pupils dilated instantly, the blue of her eyes only a faint line around the blatant proof of her appeal. "I believe that should be achievable" she agreed, her hungry eyes already roaming over the chocolate curves.

"No" Hermione cut in "not like that" she refused, guessing Narcissa's thought. Though she'd actually be ready for any time that woman would want to touch her, there still was something that she wanted to get straight before they took any step towards a relationship.

"I want you to give me carte blanche" she said, finally sitting up.

"I do love their wine, but French isn't exactly my first lang..."

"A pass. I'd like you to give me a pass" Hermione cut in again, for she knew that if the discussion went on for two long, she wouldn't have the strength to get through with her idea.

Narcissa seemed puzzled. "What kind of pass are we talking about? Are you short of galleons for this month's rent?"

Hermione's eyes rose to the ceiling and even though she couldn't see her, she knew that Narcissa was enjoying herself quite a lot, torturing her into being specific in the only terms she was afraid to be. She breathed in deeply, staying as composed as she could be, given what she was about to ask.

"I would like a free pass for your body, twenty-four hours, from now on" she specified, fighting with all her might not to break eye-contact.

All emotions seemed to rush over Narcissa's pale face: surprise, interest, esteem, delight, desire. They all melted into a sibylline look in her clear eyes and saucy smirk on her pert lips. "Alright. I took the day off anyway".

* * *

About an hour later, after a healthy serving of pancakes topped with blueberries and whipped cream, Narcissa was hanging from the ceiling of Hermione's bedroom. While she was enjoying her last bites of pancakes, Hermione had suddenly remembered the day she fixed a hook in her ceiling in order to hang a luminaire her mother and her stitched ages ago, only before she recalled that a witch could just wave her wand to have light flowing into a room.

Therefore, she had decided that the time had come for this hook to come to use. Transfiguring a bunch of odd socks into a thick rope had really been the easiest part of her plan. Yes, the hardest part of it all had been to find the right tightness of it all that would immobilise Narcissa without hurting her too badly. In the end, Hermione was rather proud of her work: her captive was now stretched out in the middle of the room, her arms high above her head, her eyes bound, her breasts heaving, her legs stretched in a constant battle to keep her feet on the ground and her naked skin shimmering in the rising sun.

"Are you cold?" Hermione asked while circling her prey with a certain appreciation for her own work. The place was fairly warmer ever since Narcissa had fixed the heating, but it was still chilly enough for her nipples to have grown rock hard and goose bumps to have erupted on her arms and legs.

"A little, Mistress" Narcissa admitted and Hermione was astonished to see that she could give into submission without giving out so much as a giggle.

"Do you want me to get you hot?" Hermione asked, starting to enjoy her power. She could already feel that the embarrassment she often felt when talking dirty was slowly fading away. Though it probably was easier when you were the one with the wand, pacing around the other.

"And how would you want me to do so?" Hermione went on, her eyes lingering a little on the curve of Narcissa's arse as she looked down her back.

"I thought you were in charge. _Carte blanche_, you know" Narcissa argued, her tone suddenly full of her usual smugness.

"Narcissa, come on!" Hermione pleaded, instantly dropping out of her role.

"I know, I know, I am sorry. But you have to agree that things were easier back at Hogwarts. It was quite natural, back then, to play with our titles and have secret meetings. It feels a bit odd to do things this way now that we could share a bed without hushing out, walk hand in hand without caring about the looks. Doesn't it? You're neither a student nor a teacher and neither am I." Narcissa stated as calmly and meditatively as though she wasn't naked, blindfolded and tied to the ceiling.

Hermione let out a long sigh, her lips curving into a sad pout. "You're right. Should we drop it?"

"Gods no! Now that that thought is out of the way, and not hovering between us, I want to hear that dominant tone again. You really had me speechless when you suggested this. I would actually love to see how far you can go when you aren't feeding on anger" Narcissa corrected, shaking her head to send back her blond locks behind her shoulders.

"Well this isn't yours to decide" Hermione sneered, doing her best to get back to where they left their little play. "I gave you your chance to ask for a favour, but you ruined it. From now on you are mine, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress" Narcissa agreed with a sheepish inflection.

Hermione smiled to herself, her hands on her knicker-clad hips, and finally drew her wand. With a few wordless spells, she soundproofed the room and put a delusionment charm on the windows so that no by-passers could see them – though she said no word about those precautions to Narcissa.

Licking her lips apprehensively, she then took a step forwards and reached out for Narcissa's naked hips. The blonde jumped at the sudden contact, still blindfolded, but a smile quickly crooked her mouth when she felt Hermione's soft touch travel up her sides. Hermione stood just close enough to her to be able touch every part of her, yet without their chests brushing against each other. It was a struggle of every second, not to fling her arms around the blonde already. But if she wanted to retaliate properly, she had to be patient.

When her fingers were about to reach the underside of Narcissa's breasts, Hermione decided to surprise her by latching her lips on the pebbles instead.

"Ooh" Narcissa gasped, a soft whimper following instantly. While Hermione was suckling on her left breast, her hand took care the other and her left arm took a firm hold around Narcissa's tiny waist. When she switched positions, her tongue toying the right nipple and her thumb flicking the left, she could already feel the older witch bucking her hips lightly to meet Hermione's. She smiled to herself, adding a touch of teeth to her mouth work. Was there something more beautiful than to pleasure a stunning woman?

"Herm … Mistress … Could you … please…" Narcissa pleaded between two moans. Hermione knew exactly what she wanted: two fingers in her cunt, the middle and the annular, while a tongue sucked on her erect clit. Yet she needed to hear that from Narcissa's low, sometimes intimidating and always so cruelly haughty voice.

"What is it, gorgeous?" she asked, reluctantly pulling her mouth off the blonde's breast only to start blowing on it, knowing how much of a tease it was to Narcissa.

"You know what I … aah … want" Narcissa whimpered, shifting her hips more fervently.

"Oh, you probably want me to stop" Hermione innocently guessed, instantly taking a step back from her captive and stopping all previous motion.

"NO!" Narcissa called out and Hermione relished on the reversed situation. "Don't … don't stop, please" she asked, and Hermione moved back towards her lover. But this time she cupped Narcissa's dangling legs and lifted them around her own waist, leaning completely against the blonde.

Narcissa literally purred like a happy cat when their upper bodies and cores finally met, and she started rolling her hips against Hermione's. "Easy now, tiger" Hermione tempered her, doing her best to hide her own arousal. Her hands quickly found back to Narcissa's waist and breasts while her mouth travelled up from a strong collar-bone to a gracile neck, nibbling at the soft flesh.

"So" she said, her breath hot against Narcissa's neck "I would really enjoy you straddling my face while I eat you out, what do you think?" she huskily asked. Before Narcissa even said a word, Hermione could already feel the arousal pooling against her lower stomach. It was so rare for Hermione to be crude about her desires that when it happened, Narcissa could only shiver and drench her knickers. Knickers she had never bothered to put on that day.

"That would be … uhm …" Narcissa tried to recollect her thoughts while fingers where still torturing her nipples and a soft lower stomach was steadily rubbing against her drenched core. "… lovely" she finally said, her last vowel cut by a gasp for she lost contact with Hermione's body and her legs were flung higher in the air.

Hermione had just knelt on the wooden floor of her bedroom and, as planned, Narcissa was bound to the ceiling just low enough for her thighs to rest on the brunette's shoulders. In this position, Narcissa's folds were just inches from Hermione's mouth and the older witch seemed to have sensed that quite quickly, for her legs were already crossing behind Hermione's neck to push her closer.

"Please darling, I want you" she implored, her head rolling back while she was playing with her own breasts. But Hermione sat still for a moment, mesmerized by the sight above her. The sun had risen high enough to draw enticing shadows around Narcissa's curves, underlining the firmness of her breasts, the light bumps of her ribcage, the soft roundness of her stomach and the dark pool of desire between her legs. With her head fallen back, her hair was cascading over her arched back like a silver fountain, only a single lock resting between the breasts Narcissa was so fervently kneading.

"'Mioneee …" Narcissa moaned, teeth gritted with frustration. Hermione finally fell out of her trance and cupped the witch's rear to pull her closer. She closed her eyes to concentrate solely on her familiar and enticing smell and the slickness beneath those slightly spread folds. Her tongue darted forwards, finding her entrance in no time. She penetrated her in a tantalizingly slow motion, making sure that she was reaching as far as she could. Meanwhile, Narcissa's throat was exploding in a guttural moan of contempt, her voice so deep that it trembled through her entire body and slightly vibrated against Hermione's lips.

Then, the brunette started working in earnest, curling her tongue to meet her G spot. Narcissa's moans – though Hermione didn't consider it possible – grew stronger at the pressure and she knew she would have to work fast to get the blonde to her orgasm. She thrust the tongue in and out of her a few times, but two years of inactivity had minimised her muscle and she withdrew to travel further up. When she met the stiffness of her clit, one of her hands left Narcissa's back to crawl between her legs and replace her tongue with two long fingers.

"Salazar's sh… YES!" Narcissa cried out at the combined solicitation, her pleasure suddenly so overwhelming that her hands froze around her breasts. She couldn't even find the time to reengage in her ministrations before her thighs started trembling around Hermione's neck and she felt a familiar tightening rolling down her stomach. When Hermione added a third finger, she thought she'd pass out. Which she nearly did when her tormentor suddenly sucked on her clit while scissoring her fingers, and her release finally crushed her every nerve.

"Uuhhh" was the single, deep, sound that came out of her mouth while her thighs shook around Hermione's jaw and her core tightened around her fingers.

* * *

A few minutes later, Narcissa opened her eyes to meet Hermione's insistent gaze, inches from her on the Queen Size bed. Both were still naked and only now cooling down from their previous activities, a devilish flame still glowing in Hermione's chestnut irises.

"I was thinking …" Hermione started, but Narcissa cut her off with a sarcastic scowl. "You're already thinking? My mind is still a foggy mess" she drawled, rolling over to lie flat on her back, her eyes gazing at the ceiling with no purpose.

"I was thinking" Hermione started over, disregarding the comment "I forgot that, though I am officially on holidays, I was supposed to leave for the Canary Islands tonight. There is a secluded community of British witches and wizards there that Kingsley has wanted to visit ever since the war ended. You know, they left when 'He' took the power and he thinks they never got the news that things …"

"Hermione …" Narcissa pleaded, her head falling to the side to throw her an exhausted look "Please get to the point, darling"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

Narcissa's eyes instantly gained in focus and she frowned a little, trying to make out whether the woman was having a little fun with her or was actually considering taking a trip together when they only found back to each other the day before.

"That's a shame, you won't be able to make a proper use of your _carte blanche_ then" she noted in a matter-of-fact tone, postponing the moment she would have to give her an answer.

Hermione's lips instantly divided in a Cheshire grin and she reached out to draw intricate figures on Narcissa's stomach with the tip of her finger. "Oh, _darling_" she mused, imitating Narcissa's haughty tone "If you come with me, I intend to make very good use of the few hours I have left on my card"


	3. Canary Islands (1)

Hi! First off, **thank you so much** for your reviews, they really warm up my heart. I never got so many, long and enthusiastic reviews before!

Some important news: as you may (or may not) have noticed, I am not a native speaker. I am therefore actively **looking for a Beta** since I consider making this a longer story. If you know one who'd be willing to help, please send me PM!

As for the story, Narcissa and Hermione's little escapade could take a little more than a chapter, as you will see, but I am already looking forward to having them come back to London and live their relationship outside of their little bubble. Some of you might notice that I made use of a few of your tips: I hope it fulfilled your expectations! As always, I'd be glad to **hear from you in the reviews section**!

* * *

"See, I assured you that the carriage with the velvet cushions would be far more comfortable than the plain wood one" Narcissa stated while cautiously taking off her long gloves.

On the other side of the carriage bench, Hermione's eyes rose to the ceiling, her arms still tightly folded in a disapproving posture. "And as_ I_ told you before, we wouldn't even be having this discussion if you weren't travelling with three suitcases. For Merlin's sake, Narcissa, we're only gone for the week-end!" Hermione retorted, still irritated from the conversation they just had.

"Well, if we _had_ apparated directly to the airport, we wouldn't be able to share this lovely journey with another, darling. If I am correct" Narcissa countered while checking her silver and diamond watch "our _pass_ is valid for ten more hours. And we both know you would be too much of a kitten to make use of it on a crowded plane"

"_Our_ pass?" Hermione noted, choosing to ignore the blonde's provocation while slowly coming down from her moodiness. She finally looked over to Narcissa who was, once more, thoroughly enjoying herself while toying with the brunette's nerves. She had changed from her working clothes – Hermione had been astonished, if not even scared, to hear that the blonde did meet customers every day with such a low-cut blazer – into what she considered to be a travelling dress. Yet said dress was still more alluring and elaborate than anything Hermione hid in her wardrobe. Given; her chest was indeed thoroughly covered, but it was by a slight sheen of emerald silk embroidered with intricate golden figures. Figures that then danced from her tightly clad chest over her delicate waist only to highlight the full curves of her hips. She was still sin in mild disguise.

"Hermione, darling" Narcissa purred, while slowly gliding up the bench, towards the brunette "you know you can't stay mad at me for too long … Now that you had your little exploratory performance, you can admit that you had never been cut to take the upper hand in these matters … There really is no shame in giving in to your natural impulses." she went on, pursing her lips to press a light kiss against Hermione's neck.

Hermione blushed a little, both in anger and in arousal. Of course, Narcissa's dominant customs had always been one of the major reasons why she was so attracted to her. But it also was exactly why she was so angry at herself for being that responsive to it and at Narcissa for making such a persistent use of it.

"I don … don't see what you me … an" Hermione stuttered, her cold tone breaking instantly, for Narcissa had started sucking on her pulse point. She nervously looked up to the stained glass that separated them from the driver and muttered an advanced muffliato charm. The buzzing might sell them off, but he would know better than to interrupt one of Britain's richest witches and a Ministry official while they shared dubious affaires.

"Hermione … You have always been so talented at taking care of what is mine…" Narcissa went on, her breath hot against Hermione's neck. While she murmured those words in her sinful tone, she reached out for the brunette's right hand and gently pulled it into her lap.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when her palm met a hardening bulge. "But this is _most certainly not_ yours, Cissa" she noted, her voice still a little stiff from surprise. Narcissa only chuckled and began rubbing her shaking hand against her silk-clad crotch. "It can be ours, for our little get-away" she tentatively argued.

The younger witch bit her lower lip as she felt the bulge growing under her forced ministrations; she could already feel herself heating up at the thought of Narcissa taking her, the two of them pleasuring each other simultaneously – which could often be complicated when working with tongue and fingers only. She gasped when the blonde suddenly bit down on her neck, bringing her back to their present situation.

"What do you say?" Narcissa asked, running her free hand through Hermione's locks to get better access to her jawline, which she proceeded in nibbling at as well. Hermione gingerly shifted in her seat, looking down at the knee-length skirt she was wearing in prevision for the heat of the Canary Islands. Why did she have to make it that easy? She would just have to pull her knickers down her legs, push Narcissa's dress over her waist and straddle her to get rid of her growing urges.

"Narcissa, we're in a very public place … The journey isn't that long. What if we arrive soon and the driver finds us doing … you know" Hermione argued, clinging onto her last sense of morals. Narcissa leaped back from her neck to address her a disenchanted princess pout, waving her lashes at her with a smouldering look. "Come on Mione" she pleaded, now roaming both her hands over her body, tenderly caressing up her arms and shoulders. "You know you also want it"

Hermione tried to fight it, despite the goose bumps and the familiar burning of her skin at the blonde's touch. She wanted to show Narcissa, just the one time, that she was able to resist her. Yet her eyes only fell on her hand that was still stroking Narcissa's bulge even though no one was forcing her any longer, blatant proof of little she could. "Alright" she gave in, blushing brightly at the thought of what they were about to do in such close proximity to the driver "but please don't make me scr…"

Her last words were muffled by Narcissa's lips on hers, the blonde taking advantage of her open mouth to invade it with her tongue. Hermione didn't even consider battling for dominance; she simply gave in. She gave in to that marvellous feeling of expert hands pushing all her buttons in the exact pace she loved. She gave in to the tongue meetings hers and sending her arousal pooling in her core. She gave in to the exhilarating excitement of immediate danger.

Before she knew it, her blouse was half-unbuttoned and one of Narcissa's hands had reached behind her to open her bra. By the time the blonde's mouth was bruising her neck and her palms were kneading her breasts, Hermione didn't care for the driver any longer. The only thing she did care about, was that Narcissa was still wearing too much clothes. Yet, every time she tried to reach out to her lover's dress, said lover just found a new way to have her moaning even louder and thus unable to proceed.

"Cissaaa …" she breathed out between two whines, while the blonde's lips were still latched onto her neck and her hands were working her panties down her legs. The oxygen was burning her lungs now, both because her throat was sore from her deep moans and because the little air in the carriage had warmed up so much that fog was already forming on the windows.

Narcissa briefly looked up for it was the first coherent sound Hermione had formed over the last fifteen minutes, and the brunette instantly took advantage of her momentary distraction to spin her around and straddle her hips. The blonde sighed in delight when her wet core met her thigh, unnecessary proof that she was more than ready for her. It took all her strength not to raise her dress over her hips and thrust up – she knew better than to wear her underwear while carrying that new adjustment of her privates.

As soon as she grabbed Hermione's hips, the young witch started fumbling between her parted legs to free Narcissa of her dress, mistaking her movement for a sign that she would get what her core was aching for. "Turn around, darling" Narcissa muttered between two ragged breaths, thwarting her attempt. Hermione met her gaze, her look a little unsure behind the gates of desire that clouded it.

Next thing she knew, she was lifted in the air and for the split second she hovered over Narcissa's lap, the blonde folded her legs beneath her and spun her around as to face her back. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she was now facing the road and – much worse – the neck of the driver. While the stained glass kept him from seeing her, she could see him alright. She clenched her thighs in fear, the reality of their situation crawling back onto her.

Narcissa smirked to herself, proud of the effect she had planned to produce, and finally pushed her dress over her hips to free the seven-inch-long cock that had been jerking against her thighs for far too long already.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione called out when the blonde suddenly pushed her down onto her length, stretching her cunt roughly. Narcissa immediately set a break-neck pace that had Hermione moaning even through the two hands she had plastered her mouth with. She was merely jumping up and down the blonde's lap, her breasts bouncing at the same pace, the small room of the carriage filled by the lewd noises of flesh slapping against flesh, rapid breathing and the crude insanities Narcissa was muttering against Hermione's ear.

"I told you … you would … like it" Narcissa said when she felt Hermione's walls start tightening around her, the steadiness of her voice only broken by the effort of the pace she was fighting to keep. If the air had been hot before, it was now so torrid that when Hermione reached out to find purchase, her hand only met the stained glass and imprinted its palm on the foggy surface.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You were … so … right!" Hermione called out between thrusts, bracing herself against the glass to push herself against Narcissa's hips, meeting her pace, her release coming ever closer. Collecting the last of her strength, Narcissa lifted herself to grab the brunette's breasts through her open shirt and pulled on her nipples hard enough to leave bruises. Hermione screamed out so loudly that neither of them felt the carriage coming to a halt. It was only when three strong knocks came from the side door that both stopped dead in their tracks.

Well, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, merely petrified, while Narcissa kept pounding into her, though to a much slower pace. "What is it?" the blonde asked as calmly as though she wasn't currently filling the Minister's right arm's cunt with her engorged clit.

"I am sorry to … ahum … interrupt … Mrs Black, but we have arrived to our destination" the unsteady voice of the driver answered, indicating he was clearly standing outside the carriage, barely a foot from the two women.

"We will be there in a second. If you could go fetch our plane tickets…" Narcissa started, still pounding into Hermione, while she lifted one of her hands to put it around Hermione's open mouth. The brunette didn't say a thing, but strongly bit down on the pristine fingers when Narcissa's other hand travelled down to her clit. "… that would be lovely".

The driver said something, probably did he only agree to Narcissa's terms, but neither of the two women heard him. Narcissa's pression on Hermione's nub had been the last push it took her to reach release, her spasming walls taking the blonde shortly after her into the bliss of orgasm. They came silently, though they feared it was to no use anymore, and Narcissa slowly fell back into the velvet bench, Hermione still impaled on her.

It took them another couple of minutes to separate from each other and straighten-up their clothes, so that the driver was already back when they stepped out of the carriage. Narcissa greeted him with a warm and innocent smile, thanking him with a sizable hand of galleons, but Hermione was too mortified to face him. She was only aware enough to turn around and quickly cast a scourgify charm on the thoroughly stained velvet, giving the driver a perfect view of her bruised neck.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually dragged me into this!" Hermione cried out for the third time that evening, still furiously pacing around their hotel room even though it was already late in the night – or very early in the morning. "And that poor driver … I'm sure he heard everything! What did you think, lifting my silencing charm? What if he tells his colleagues about this? What if someone in the office hears about it?"

Perched on the window seat of their room, Narcissa turned away from the dark waters to roll her eyes at the brunette. "Please, darling … You will never see that person again in your entire life. You should sincerely take some rest, now. Aren't you supposed to meet those wizards for lunch in a few hours?" she tempered her.

Hermione's chestnut eyes flashed dangerously, but she was forced to admit that Narcissa had a point. She did come here for work-related purposes – though that was rather easy to forget, given the luxury of the room the Minister had rented for her. She paced around a few more times before she finally let herself fall flat-back onto their bed with a long sigh. "It was incredible, though" she murmured to herself, low enough that only she could hear it – or so did she think.

Narcissa's lips parted in a content smile, but she didn't comment on it. She only flicked her wand a few times to clear her skin and change into her nightie before she met Hermione on the bed. There, she gently kissed her forehead and directed the tip of her wand towards the brunette's neck. "As a proof of my good will …" she said while charming the purple hickeys from her chocolate skin.

The younger witch smiled despite herself and turned her head to share a kiss with the blonde. She sighed once more while looking into her clear and mischievous eyes. "You are despicable …"

The next morning, Hermione woke up to an empty bed and a splendid view of the ocean beneath their window. When she turned around to look for Narcissa, she found a small note on the other cushion.

_Gone for shopping,_

_There will be a dress waiting for you here tonight,_

_Meet me at 8 at the hotel restaurant?_

_Cissa_

The ink was still fresh and when Hermione walked up to the window, she could make out Narcissa's silhouette walking bare feet on the still deserted beach. She watched her for a moment, appreciating the simplicity of a Narcissa Black without stilettos or hip-waders collecting shells in the sunrise. Yet the clock was quick to remind her why she was there, ringing shrilly to the time she was supposed to wake up and jump under a hot shower. Which she did, though the shower she took was ice cold and was meant to cool down her body down from the view of her bruised nipples.

When, only an hour later, Hermione walked up to the small house in her black pencil skirt and blazer, her hair tightly tugged into a bun and her briefcase dangling on her arm, she was surprised to see how easy it had been to get back to her usual self. There she was, not forty-eight hours after she and Narcissa had retrieved their habit of non-stop shagging, her nameplate shining on her chest and the magical laws filling her head as if it were just another day at the Ministry. It really is possible to be madly obsessed with a woman's body, to count the seconds before you can reach out to it again, and still be good at your job, Hermione realised while she softly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a scared voice asked through the small crack that just opened "who are you?". Hermione could have roared in laughter at that man's face. In the three years the war had been over, she had forgotten how good it felt to be a nobody. Back in Britain, no witch or wizard ignored who Hermione Granger was. The Brightest Witch of her Age, cool head of the Golden Trio, youngest Hogwarts Professor, youngest Ministry Official. Never had it felt that grant to tell someone "I am Hermione Granger, Secretary to Britain's Minister for Magic".

After Hermione retold the entirety of the War over lunch, the meeting went fairly well. The Aldens were a happy family of four who had fled with their neighbours – who were also invited for lunch – shortly after the Ministry battle five years ago. Some of their friends had sent them owls for about a year, telling them about the destruction of Diagon Alley, the sighting of Lord Voldemort, the death of Albus Dumbledore. But these letters were the last the Aldens had ever gotten from Britain. Both they and their friends knew what Dumbledore's death meant: nobody was safe any longer.

They had accepted the idea that they would never go back to their home country, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had won. So, when Hermione told them all about their victory – obviously leaving out the parts concerning the Horcruxes, Severus Snape or the Deathly Hallows – they could barely believe it. "Are you a hero then, mam?" their youngest daughter asked while her mother had left to fetch desert.

"Well, I …" Hermione started, not knowing what to say. It was an odd question, to say the least. She was positively convinced that, when she was the same age, she never asked such questions. Was that feeling constant confusion something one would get used to when having children? Would she ever know?

"Johanna, love, please don't bother Mrs Granger. She is an important guest for us. She is sending us back home, love. You don't want to bother the woman who is sending you back home, do you, Johanna?" Mrs Aldens cut in, bringing a heavy plate of fruit to the table. She wore that same tone Hermione used to take when trying to explain Arythmancy basics to Ron when they were on the run. Never ever would she talk to her child as though it was as intellectually narrowed down as Ronald facing numbers, Hermione promised herself.

Though she didn't approve of her tone, Hermione thanked Mrs Aldens with a quick glance and went on by explaining to both families how, in about a week, Ministry officials would meet them to bring them to their restored home – which had been destroyed during the war – and help them reconnect with their friends and family and find back to their former jobs. As usual, Hermione's instructions were so clear and precise that she should have been done hours before she had to meet Narcissa for diner. Yet, those wizards and witches had been in hiding for so long now that they were not ready to let go of their only connection to their home-country so fast – especially not of one that had lived the events from so close-up.

Therefore, it was already half past seven when Hermione apparated in front of the hotel. She was truly exhausted. Her nights had been particularly short, and her days particularly agitated, ever since she started dating Narcissa again – if dating really was the appropriate term. Though, as she set her eyes on the neatly folded dress that was waiting for her on the hotel bed, Hermione had to admit that this didn't did resemble a date very much.

The first thing she noticed about the dress was how thin the material was. She sceptically picked up the white linen cloth, grimacing at how well she could see her hands through it. Hermione could not believe a second that Narcissa, the Narcissa who had once held her a one-hour lecture about the difference between lilac and violet, could not have guessed that Hermione's chocolate skin would be more than distinguishable through the sheerness of the material. Worse, Hermione was now convinced that Narcissa knew that very well and had thought she'd treat herself with a nice view over diner.

For a second, Hermione's dogmatic part was about to take over and have her take a more appropriate dress. But quickly her body, the one that Narcissa had been the first to set to life, pushed itself out of her work clothes and into that transparent excuse for a dress. Her body also thought that this situation did not call for a bra, but did most certainly call for a black lace thong. She would have more than enough time to sleep after they returned to the real world.


	4. Canary Islands (2)

Hii ! I know that this chapter took a little longer to be published than the previous ones, but you will see that it is also much longer – probably the longest in the story. At first I was tempted to split it in two, but I couldn't find a right place to cut it, so there you go!

I hope you will enjoy this final Canary Islands chapter: I loved writing it! Once more, I tried to listen to your suggestions and imbed them in the storyline. Thank you so much for your comments and welcome to the newcomers! Please keep reviewing and don't be scared to send a PM if you have any questions.

BTW : I'm still looking for a Beta!

* * *

Before she left the room, Hermione threw herself one last look in the mirror. The first thing you saw was definitely not her dress. One couldn't possibly look at her without its eyes dropping to the dark outline of her knickers. She turned around to get a better glance of her rear, satisfied to see that the lace outlined the roundness of her cheeks only too perfectly. She then finally took a step closer to the light bulb over the mirror and a Cheshire grin formed on her lips. Though you had to be looking for it to see it when she was in normal brightness, as soon as a source of light was closely directed at her, you could see her nipples perfectly.

Now perfectly content, Hermione strolled through the corridors in her high-heeled sandals, the vanilla scent she just put on whispering to her ear that it was time for a small vacation. And as a setting for some well-earned holidays, she could have found no better than this island. As she realized when she left the hotel for the restaurant, the dinner tables had been set directly on the beach, not ten feet from the ocean, only a wooden promontory separating them from the sand. From there, they had an amazing view on the desert ocean, for this particular part of the beach was kept to the hotel guest only. Moreover, the Canary Island rarely counted as little visitors as a week before Christmas break and there were no more than two other couples seated at the restaurant.

It only took Hermione a quick glance to spot Narcissa at the table closest to the sea, holding her glass up to a waiter who was refilling it while she was distractedly watching the sunset. For a second, Hermione stood still in the doorway, transfixed by the beauty of the blonde's aristocratic traits in the red evening light. The hearsays could be true sometimes: there were parts of nobility that no one could counterfeit; they were inlaid in your very features. Yet she finally walked over to her when her glass was full again and Narcissa turned to the waiter to dismiss him, knowing she would spot her anyway. Faith, or maybe just the path Hermione chose, decided that the exact moment the blonde looked over to Hermione, she was walking past a torch that transfigured her dress into a cloth of perfect translucence. Hermione could have cried out in victory when Narcissa spat out her gulp of champagne and the waiter nearly knocked over one of his colleagues watching her.

"Good evening Narcissa" she greeted the blonde while she took a seat and the same waiter ran back to adjust her chair. "Who knew muggle shops had something you'd consider wearing?" she mused, while detailing the blonde's accouter. Narcissa herself had picked up a more elaborate summer dress but was still very far from what she used to wear back in Britain. It seemed to me made from plain cotton, its thin straps uncovering all Narcissa's shoulders and collarbones while its wrap-around neckline hid little from her chest. Although its dark emerald background oddly reminded Hermione of the Slytherin blazon, the colorful flowers that ran all over the rest of the dress only confirmed that this place was completely out of time. Only on this secluded island could Hermione Granger be wearing a see-through dress in plain sight and Narcissa Black be clad in a light vacationer's dress that was worth a mere galleon, without any hint of gloves, golden embroideries or intricate stockings.

"It would be particularly distasteful to take this back to the Manor, but I thought you would enjoy me making a small breach in the rules while we are here. Plus, now that I see how well you wear yours, I can only be reassured in my choice" Narcissa stated, obviously fighting hard to keep her eyes from Hermione's chest. "However, how did it go with the Muggleborns?"

"Please don't call them that, Narcissa" Hermione tempered her, losing a little of her light mood. Yet Narcissa only raised her shoulders to brush off the comment, sipping her glass in a nonchalant manner. "It is what they are, isn't it? Plus, it is not as if I called them mud …"

"Don't!" Hermione harshly cut in, instinctively reaching out to her own forearm on which a very faint scar was still to be seen. Her movement didn't escape Narcissa's gaze who paled a little as she realized what memory she had rekindled. The blonde was about to pronounce some sincere apologies when Hermione went on, trying her best to keep a pleasant tone "it went as well as it could go. It was particularly strange to retell the war, though. I was forced to realize that I nearly never thought back to it once it ended. I guess I know understand what Kingsley meant when he said that this mission would _both open and close wounds for each party._ Though it hurt to think back, I think that telling someone that this is over and behind us also helped me to find closure."

Narcissa stayed silent for a few seconds, intently scrutinizing Hermione's trait, and the brunette knew exactly what she was doing. Though she had learned to master Occlumency as a part of her Ministry education, she didn't fight it when she felt the blonde enter her mind. She knew that Narcissa only used Legilimency on her when she wanted to be sure that she was alright and not only playing Gryffindor. Visibly satisfied by what she found, Narcissa finally nodded and took another sip of her flute before she answered. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. I knew and yet I still did. Ever since we became familiar, I dreaded the moment we would have to discuss this. I thought the subject would be raised much sooner though, at least back at Hogwarts when I helped you healing your scar. I was so foolish, thinking that, maybe, since it didn't, we could go on with our lives without mentioning our past." She started, her tone heavy with grief and resent.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, to tell her that they could keep this discussion for another evening, when they weren't supposed to be cut from the rest of the world, but Narcissa silenced her with a wave of her hand. "I know what you will say. _Why now?._ I believe that there is no better moment. I believe that we should discuss and express what needs to be before we go back to London and find ourselves in a situation where we need to explain what we are to another even though we have no clue ourselves. So please, if you have unanswered questions or lingering thoughts, express them"

"I …" Hermione was about to refuse when a sudden wind gust ran over the beach and Narcissa's silken locks flung into the air. For a split second, her disheveled mane outlined her face so differently that, even though the locks were blonde, Hermione thought she was sitting across Bellatrix Lestrange. The next second the resemblance was gone as fast as it had crept upon her, but now that she had seen it, she couldn't unsee it either. Yes, Narcissa was the sister of the woman who tortured her. She had been there when it happened, she had been there because, though she never did it actively, she worked for Him. As Dumbledore once said, '_Soon we will have to choose between what is right and what is easy_'. She and her family chose what was easy. One could argue that losing her son, her sister and her husband to the war was enough of a retribution, but Hermione knew that many wouldn't see it that way. Could she?

For the first time since she had sat down at their table, Hermione crossed Narcissa's piercing blue eyes, wondering for a second if she would be able practice Legilimency on her. Yet she quickly pushed that thought away: if she started doubting her even before they started discussing things, there was nothing left to discuss. "I do have one question …" she started hesitantly "what would you have done if Harry didn't defeat him?"

"I would be dead" Narcissa coldly stated. "If He had found out that I lied to him when I said that Potter was dead, even though I perfectly knew he wasn't, I wouldn't be there to tell the tale".

"You lied to him? Harry never told us that you protected him! Why didn't he …" Hermione called out, suddenly brightening up. But Narcissa rapidly cut in as she saw the wonderful hope forming on the young witch's face. "Don't be mistaken, Hermione. I didn't lie for him. I lied because he told me that Draco was still alive – I believe he was unaware that this wasn't the case anymore – and because I knew that him dead, He would want to parade around the Castle and I would have a chance to find back to my only son. Now that doesn't mean that I regret it; I know perfectly well that with or without Draco, His demise was the best that could happen to all of us. But without the hope of reuniting with my son, I wouldn't have found the strength to do it."

"But I thought … back at Hogwarts, you said that you were relieved that Draco … passed …" Hermione muttered, only growing more lost with every answer Narcissa gave her. The blonde's lips curled into a sickening smile and her throat trembled under a forced laugh. "Did you really believe that a mother could feel that way about her only son? Did you really believe that I could be happy that I lost my child?"

Narcissa instituted a dramatic pause during which she emptied her flute and shook her head in disapproval. Now that the dragon in her had awaken, Hermione couldn't believe she once thought that she knew the woman. This trembling mess of a woman, this dark and sour witch, couldn't be the one she thought to be falling in love with. "Yes, I knew that Draco would turn out like his father, maybe even worse. But I would have loved him just the same. Since the moment he was born, he was my greatest treasure, my only light in this dark life Lucius had confined me in."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Hermione softly asked, all her anger gone to be replaced by a sudden sense of concern. Never had she seen Narcissa so openly hurt. The blonde gave another appalling laugh, running a frustrated hand through her wild locks for her glass was now empty. "Because I knew how you would get. The lot of you are all the same, expecting everyone to share their sob stories so you can hold them tight and tell them it will all go away. But I don't need no one telling me everything will be all right; it will not. I will carry my mistakes with me my entire life. And if that is too much for your pristine soul, I won't be bothering you any longer."

"Why do you always do that?" Hermione suddenly asked, shaking her head violently "Why do you always try to run away when things get serious? Are you too afraid to care again, to care about someone and to lose that person again? I am not going anywhere Narcissa, but I can't stay if there is no one to be there for"

Narcissa blushed brightly in anger, Hermione's accusations clearly hitting their target perfectly. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked away to the sea. The sun was but a faint red line on the horizon now, the force of the winds was growing steadily, and the light was coming solely from the flickering torches that punctuated the terrace. The dark shadows that lay upon the two women only emphasized their age gap; while they graciously underlined Hermione's flawless chocolate skin and rounded cheeks, they dug into Narcissa's every line, nesting in the crevice of her circles. "Don't pretend like you know me, Hermione. What do you think? That a few sleep arounds would give you the key to my very soul? Grow up."

At these words, Hermione finally stood up in an abrupt movement, barely knocking over the waiter who was bringing them their appetizers. Guessing they wouldn't be needing them, he scurried away before either woman could spot him. "You know what, Narcissa? Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know you at all. And maybe it's for the best: because the woman that I see in front of me tonight, I wouldn't want her in my life for all of Gringotts's galleons!" she roared before she strode off towards the beach, not leaving the blonde a second to answer.

Left behind, Narcissa stood there, merely petrified. This was different from when Hermione got mad at her back at Hogwarts for getting her to cheat on Minerva. This wasn't a I'll-spank-you-and-forget type of situation. She looked up to the muggle couple closest to them who had stopped their conversation to stare at her. "Do you need assistance with the glaring or is it simply the first time you have seen a proper woman with your bare eyes?" she barked at them before she stood up herself.

After leaving a proper tip on their table, she set for the beach, throwing a few skeptical looks at the increasingly dark and windy sky. The clouds had grown so dense that the moon was nowhere to be found and she was enclosed by pitch black darkness as soon as she left the hotel surroundings. They were in for a hell of a storm. Mere seconds later, the sky roared in close distance, a sudden flash of light splitting the night, and the first drops fell into her discomposed hair. This wasn't a night to be wandering around alone.

When she reached the waters and was sure that no one could see her from the hotel, she drew her wand and cast a lumos to prevent herself from walking against one of the many rocks that disrupted the seaside. "Hermione?" she called out a first time, though too low for anyone but herself to hear. She then took a few steps further and called out a second time, a little louder. "Hermione? Hermione please come out if you hear me. I'll be gone in the morning if you want me to, but this isn't a weather to be out on your own!"

Nothing but a loud thunder answered her, the storm growing ever closer. The raindrops had grown to the size of a pencil rubber now and it wasn't long before Narcissa's dress and hair were soaked and clinging to her skin. She was fluttering her eyelashes furiously, battling the drops that were disturbing her vision, but it didn't do much for the storm was still gaining in intensity. The air was mild and heavy, and the rain was rather warm against her skin, yet Narcissa was shivering as if caught in a snowstorm. Through the hefty rain, no one could tell that she was crying out of rage at her own foolishness. What would she do with her life if something happened to the one person she still cared about?

* * *

When Hermione looked up from her feet, the first thing she felt was fright. She had run and run for entire minutes without looking up, slowing down only when the rain began to fall. And now all around her was dark and unknown, and the sky was rumbling so loudly that no one would hear her scream. When she drew her wand to light it, she could see her wet arm trembling. She felt the same terror rush over her than the day they were camping with the boys and they heard the Snatchers outside the tent. She suddenly felt trapped and vulnerable, holding on to her wand for dire life.

She was about to try and reason with herself when a new roar erupted much closer to her. But Hermione was absolutely certain that this new noise had nothing celestial. It was animal. The first thing she thought was: a bear. She had a very vivid memory of that one time she and her parents came across a brown bear when wandering in the woods. Yet she tried to get a grip of herself, recalling that the Canary Island were home to no such creature. But soon another holler disrupted the night, sounding much closer already. Now that she came to think about it, she did remember hearing a couple of Germans talking about something that sounded like bear. Back then, she had not thought long about it, for she had to admit that she understood very little of the German language.

There was no time left for doubt though, when she turned around to the woods closest to the sea and the light of her wand reflected on two dark pupils.

* * *

Just when she was considering running back to the hotel and asking for help, Narcissa suddenly heard a distant scream. Though she had never heard Hermione scream that shrilly before, she instantly knew that it was her. "Hermione? HERMIONE?" she called out, picking up pace as she raced towards the source of the scream. But no one answered. Her insides were torn even rougher, acid climbing up her throat with every step she took. She had long abandoned her heels somewhere close to the hotel and was now running with bare feet on the muddy sand, the ground itself seemingly trying to impede her.

After what felt like an eternity, she turned behind a large pile of rocks and finally found herself in front of the most improbable scene. Hermione was there, her wand pointed in front of her, the only shield of her protective charms keeping her at bay from the claws of a gigantic bear. "PROTEGO! I don't want to … hurt you! PROTEGO!" she was yelling at the beast, her voice barely audible over the roaring of both the animal and the angry sky above their heads.

"HERMIONE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU …" but Narcissa didn't finish her sentence for her voice had startled the young witch so much that her protective charm broke. She crossed Hermione's eyes just a second before a giant paw hit her face, leaving three deep gashes on her cheek before she fell flat backed on the wet sand. Narcissa didn't think another second before she rushed forward, lifting the hem of her dress to grab the small knife she had attached to her thigh. The same knife she attached there a few hours earlier because she had planned to take Hermione to the isolated bay that she discovered earlier the same day and carve their initials in a nearby tree like too little schoolgirls.

Still enthralled by his first prey, the bear didn't know what he was up against until a blonde fury pushed him over like a rugged doll and held a sharp knife against his throat. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER" Narcissa yelled to his face, her tone feral and nearly bestial itself. She wasn't the light-weight pureblood in silken dresses anymore, but a ferocious fury ready to take down any fool who'd dare approaching her cub. Yes, she was just as much a beast as the one beneath her, but it didn't take long for the furry one to come down from his surprise and knock his opponent over.

Soon Narcissa was the one with her back in the mud and a wild animal pinning her to the ground. The rain was pouring so heavily that she couldn't keep her eyes open, but her knife was still tightly clad by her fist and the bear impaled his chest on it without realizing. It yelped in pain as the blade cut through his flesh and right into his heart, his blood rapidly pouring onto a triumphing Narcissa. Seizing the opportunity that was given to her, she drew her wand from her thigh, where it had replaced the knife, and blast the strongest Reductor that Hermione had seen since Ginny nearly took down the entire Prophecy chamber years ago.

The bear was lifted into the air and landed a few feet further with a louad thud, motionless. For good measure, Narcissa walked up to it, collected her knife and slit its throat. Only then did she walk up to Hermione, the heavy rain struggling to wash the blood off her skin and dress. "Did … Did you just …" Hermione stuttered, blood running down her cheek and knees wobbly as she tried to stand up.

"Kill a bear? Yes. Growing up with a demented sister gives you quite the reflexes against nocturn sneak-attacks. Bellatrix always liked to know whether her sisters were worthy of standing next to her." Narcissa explained with a sour smile while holding a bloody hand towards Hermione to help her up. The younger witch met her palm, though reluctantly, her eyes alternating from the dark motionless mass behind her savior and the blonde herself. The blow to her head must have been stronger than she thought, because she, Hermione Granger, great defender of all species, was somehow aroused by what she had just witnessed.

Though she didn't feel anybody penetrating her mind, it seemed like Narcissa had read through it, for she suddenly pulled Hermione against herself, cupped both her severed and clean cheek in her palms, and kissed her mad. Tears of relief sprinted down Hermione's face while her own hands found around the blonde's neck and she kissed her back, tongues meeting without a fight. Soon her legs were acting upon their own accord and flung themselves around the older witch's hips, their mouths never parting. Still on her adrenaline rush, it was no trouble for Narcissa to cup Hermione's arse and hold her tightly against her.

"Don't ever run out on me again" Narcissa made her promise between two kisses. "Then stop running from us" Hermione answered, punctuating her retort with another sloppy kiss. Narcissa hesitated for a second, but didn't answer, kissing her instead. The rain was still pouring, and Hermione's dress was nothing more than a slight blur around her frame, hiding nothing of her erect nipples that held the blonde's entire attention. There would be time for talking later.

Hermione didn't insist further, especially not when Narcissa's hand slid from her back to her chest and roughly grabed her breast. She moaned without an ounce of shame, her head falling back, not caring about the wet strains of hair that were blurring her vision. Only the now counted: she was still alive and Narcissa saved her. Said savior instantly took advantage of her position to bite down hard on her protégé's neck, sucking until she could taste blood. "How do I taste?" Hermione murmured after an audible gasp.

"I will tell you in an instant" Narcissa smugly answered, bending over to lay Hermione flat backed on the beach. Soon, yet not soon enough to Hermione's liking, her hands peeled her dress off her chocolate frame, imprinting red patches of blood on the white cloth. Before the brunette could lift her upper body to reach out to the blonde, Narcissa's dress was gone also, leaving her completely bared – once more, she had not cared to put on underwear. Her achingly hard cock was brushing against Hermione's slick thighs while the blonde kissed down her body sucking on every part of skin she could reach. The moment she touched the hem of Hermione's underwear, it vanished, leaving her free field on her nether parts.

"You taste …" she started, spreading her thighs to rest the brunette's knees on her shoulders for better access. "… divine" she added after a first avid lap along her drenched slit. She could tell immediately that the overwhelming majority of its slickness had nothing to do the rain that was finally weakening. As so often, every proof of Hermione's attraction to her was another source of arousal for her, straining her cock towards a stiffness she had never felt before. As her tongue slowly stretched Hermione's cunt, she could feel an unfamiliar pressure building in her lower stomach, a duller and more urgent pressure that she never witnessed in forty-eight years of life. She knew she wouldn't last much longer with Hermione gasping and moaning under her ministrations.

"Cissa … Ahh … Take … me … Please … take me …" the brunette uttered between two grunts, as if reading her mind. Narcissa only obliged after flicking the tip of her tongue against Hermione's clit a few times, wanting to bring her as close to her peak as she could, for she knew she wouldn't do very long in the tight glove of her lover's snatch. For sure, the moment she entered her, the pressure on her lower back grew so intensely that she couldn't help worrying a bit. Soon she couldn't control herself anymore, thrusting into her like an animal, partly because of her latest pick with a bear, partly because she felt like she would melt to a puddle of sweat if she didn't come soon.

Hermione wasn't in her best composure either. Her legs clad around Narcissa's waist, every thrust had her shifting up and down the beach, her breasts bouncing madly and a growing sheen of sweat adding to the wetness of the rain. Being with Victor and especially Ron, she had long decided that cocks were nothing for her. Yet Narcissa had a way with a shaft that just drove her crazy; she was both rough and attentive, rutting into her like a common whore but never giving into her own release before Hermione did. But this time felt different. Narcissa felt bigger than before, she felt bigger with every thrust, as if her shaft was actually swelling up and …

The thought had only just emerged in Hermione's mind, that Narcissa exploded with a loud, unintelligible cry and she felt something spilling into her womb. She couldn't think about it very long though, because Narcissa grabbed her hips and turned her over with ease. "On your knees, darling" she purred, her voice rugged and out of breath. Hermione's legs acted on their own accord, for she was so close to her own release that she wouldn't have cared if the bloody Minister himself suddenly showed up. As soon as she was on all fours, Narcissa thrust into her from the back, still hard, reaching even deeper into her.

"Ahh!" Hermione cried out when the first thrust hit the opening of her cervix. The little of her brain that was still functional told her that she should be hurting, but her body was in heaven. "Merlin, Narcissaaa …" she moaned, meeting her rapid thrusts. Her shaft definitely grew over the last minutes. Encouraged by Hermione's moans, Narcissa's slapped her arse in rhythm with her thrusts, calling her all the filthy names the brunette liked to hear during a rough act. "Is that … all you got?" Hermione teased her, looking over her shoulder to throw a smirk at her lover.

"How could I … forget … to honour … your other flower?" Narcissa admitted with an ironic salute. A wide smile grew over Hermione's sweaty face and she folded her arms to rest lower on the sand and offer her rear to her savior, not caring for a minute that her head was shoved into the ground by Narcissa's hips. "Claim it Cissa, claim it like only you can" Hermione purred when the blonde's fingers travelled down her spine and into her crack. Narcissa didn't need to be told twice and her index found her pink rosebud. It was so greatly covered in sweat and juices that her finger slipped in without any effort and she could quickly add a second.

"Yes! Gods yes Cissa! I'm close!" Hermione moaned when the blonde started scissoring her fingers in her arse. A few more thrusts and her vision went dark, stars dancing before her eyes. She could faintly hear a voice crying out Narcissa's name and then she collapsed, taking the blonde down with her.

* * *

It was the rise of the sun that woke the two women a couple hours later. The sun, a terrible smell and a light buzzing. Narcissa was the first to open her eyes. The first thing she saw, was that her shaft had disappeared without a spell – she was absolutely certain of that, for both their wands were still lying a few feet away. She rolled over with a grunt of pain, her whole body aching from the night and slowly pushed herself up to retrieve her wand. Only then did she realize where this horrible smell was coming from, for she was suddenly facing the vast carcass of a fully grown bear whose wounds were covered in flies and ants.

She grimaced despite herself at the sight of it, but the first wave of her wand was yet not aimed at the animal. She first took care of repairing and drying her clothes, cleaning her body and getting dressed before she took another step towards the beast.

"What are you going to tell the Germans?" Hermione's voice came from behind her, suddenly cold and judgmental. The blonde raised her shoulders and quickly looked over her shoulder to catch Hermione's naked frame. "Nothing. If you did not notice before, I still do not speak any other language beside English. I will request their address at the counter and send one of my employees who does speak German to propose them money or another pet that does not want to devour my girlfriend"

Hermione gave out an icy laugh, folding her arms over her naked chest as she walked over to her wand. "Your _girlfriend_? The one who knows nothing about you and whom you don't need?" she ironized, her high-pitched voice sounding a little too much like Bellatrix.

Narcissa's eyes rose to the sky as she waved her wand to close the bear's wounds and clear it from its hungry insects. "My girlfriend who needs me just as much as I need her" she corrected when she turned around to give Hermione her wand.

"Who says that I need you?" Hermione argued, visibly still very upset from their fight the night before.

"I would suggest the whore who rode my cock and asked for my fingers in her rear" Narcissa retorted with a seemingly polite smile.

"Like I didn't do that when I was Minerva's…"

Hermione's voice dropped into nothingness and an icy silence suddenly stood between them. She wanted to hurt Narcissa just like she had been, but that was crossing the line. She had always felt guilty about the way she played with the two witches back at Hogwarts. It was unfair to throw it back to Narcissa's face just now. Especially after the witch who pretended not to care so much about her just saved her life.

"Narcissa, I'm …"

"Don't. You have every right to be angry, I said terrible things yesterday. As a matter of fact, we should settle this once and for all. Yes, I was on the wrong side of the war, but I was born there. I didn't fight my way out of it because I wanted to protect the persons that I loved. Yes, I was there on that horrible day where Bellatrix crossed the line with you. But think back: if I had done anything for you that night, I would be long dead and so would Potter. And without him, who knows where we would all be today?" Narcissa cut in, her expression softer and more pained than Hermione had ever seen it. "I am not seeking excuses for my behavior. I merely want you to understand that we cannot reenact the past. Ever since, I did everything I could to clear the name of Black and Malfoy. But if the past weights more than the present, tell me and we end this here and now Hermione. I am too old to walk two steps back every time we take one forward."

Hermione stood still for a long moment, momentarily forgetting that she was standing completely naked in plain daylight. All her attention was set on Narcissa, on the intensity of her voice and clarity of her eyes. She was not trying to win her over or to coax her. She was pouring out her heart to her. And she knew perfectly well how little one Narcissa Black did that.

"Will you let me in? If we go through with this, will you let me be the one person who does know you?" she asked, never breaking their eye contact.

"It was my Slytherin pride speaking yesterday, Hermione. You already are one of the very few people alive to know me so deeply. But, obviously, I am ready to set down my guards for you. I know that you are worth it and that you would never betray me." Narcissa answered, taking a step towards the brunette to run a thumb over her bruised cheek.

"Alright." Hermione gave in, finally waving her wand over her body to retrieve her own dress. "There is a Ministry ball Friday evening, the annual Christmas Charity gathering. I would like you to come as my date and officialize our relationship. Is that something you can agree with?"

"Of course, I would love to." Narcissa agreed, offering the brunette her first honest smile. Hermione was then forced to smile herself and finally reached out to the blonde's neck and kissed her chastely. "And no sex on the ride home or I won't get home alive from this trip …" she added.

Narcissa addressed her an apologetic smile and they finally joined their hands to walk back towards the hotel, enjoying the morning waves crashing on their feet. Some say they never moved the bear, and it scared dozens of tourists to death before it was finally disposed.


	5. The Christmas Gala

Hii! It took me sooo long to update, I know. But I started working again and just couldn't find the time to write … I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter! As always I'd love to hear from you in the reviews section as well as per private message!

Love, MrsRavensmut

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione asked when she emerged from the changing room for the fifth time that afternoon. Narcissa lifted her eyes from her nails, which she was scrutinizing skeptically, wondering if she should stop at the beauty salon while they were on Diagon Alley.

"I believe you found something appropriate, at last" she declared in a matter-of-fact tone, pretending she wasn't swept from her feet. After a horribly out-fashioned pantsuit and three distasteful shrivelfig bags that the brunette insisted on calling dresses, her little caterpillar had finally emerged from its cocoon. Hermione's wings were a cascade of strapless cobalt silk than ran down her frame to rest on the tip of her toes. Around her waist, a delicate wrapper was bound into an elegant bow that highlighted the slenderness of her silhouette and whose ends ran down her long legs.

"I will take that as a yes" Hermione agreed, turning around to appreciate her dress in a nearby mirror. She felt like that day, back in Fourth Year, when she had opened her parents' present and tried out her Yule Ball dress. Maybe Narcissa was right, maybe she was a little lax on clothing. It couldn't be that she felt beautiful only once every seventh year. "I'll take it" she finally decreed, throwing the saleswoman a satisfied smile. "It matches your eyes" Hermione added when the shop girl left for the counter and she was alone with the blonde.

Narcissa's eyes rose to the ceiling, trying to seem indifferent. "My eyes are _azure_. This dress is clearly cobalt, darling. Do you need another lesson on colors or rather an appointment with a mediwitch?" she countered. She stood up nevertheless, taking a closer look at the dress that Madam Malkin had brought them an hour earlier, the fashionmonger in herself awakening rapidly. She distractedly ran her slender fingers over the curve of Hermione's hips, appreciating the fluidity of the fabric and the expertly crafted sewing. "There is no saying, Madam Malkin is still the best …" Narcissa stopped mid-sentence as her eyes, who were travelling up, met Hermione's blush, and allowed a small smirk to part her painted lips. "… on Diagon Alley" she finished when Hermione averted her smug gaze.

"Yes … It-It's a lovely dress. Maybe I should change out of it before I manage to get it stained" Hermione stuttered. Back in London, in these places she knew since she was eleven, she couldn't help feeling light-headed again every time Narcissa stood close to her. Ever since they were back from their trip, it had become hard to believe that she was Narcissa Black's girlfriend; Narcissa Black, Britain's most influential woman, Narcissa Black, London's notorious heart breaker.

"Would you care for some help, perhaps?" the blonde suddenly suggested, peering through the changing room curtains to eye Hermione's trembling movements. For a second, the brunette imagined Narcissa peeling that dress off her, in this tight changing room, while the saleswoman could come back any moment. She blushed even brighter and could only stutter while she took a step back in the cubicle "N-No I'm f-fine, thank you". The last thing she saw before she closed the curtains abruptly was Narcissa's amused smile.

* * *

Things were going great since Hermione and Narcissa came back to London. Even though Narcissa had a lot of work to catch up with, she would save every other evening to have dinner with her girlfriend or to help her with her day-to-day troubles - such as choosing a fashionable dress for the Christmas Gala. Even so, Hermione still insisted on keeping their relationship secret until the appropriate moment.

"How about after Shackelbolt's speech?" Narcissa suggested while they walked down the road that led to the visitors' entrance. It wasn't the first time the blonde tried to find out when Hermione would finally announce their relationship and the brunette's nerves were only that close from breaking. "Oh, yeah right, that sounds perfected. _Minister, I loved the part about rebuilding the greatness of the School that is shaping the post-war generation. But I would like to add a little something. Everyone listen to who I am now dating_ …"

"The Gala is in favor of Hogwarts?" Narcissa suddenly cut in, turning even paler than she already was. Hermione threw her a quick skeptical glance, trying to make out whether she was once more mocking her or honestly didn't know for whom the Gala she helped financing was. "You really didn't know? I mean, you did give them some of your most valuable paintings for the auction sale" the young witch noted, while entering the telephone booth.

As she stepped in behind Hermione, Narcissa was happy that her partner couldn't see the light flush was grew over her high cheeks. How could she possibly have overseen this? She did remember telling a house-elf which paintings it should wrap up, but, somehow, she must have forgotten why she was giving them away. "Oh dear …" she suddenly muttered. "It was on the day Mr Haywood called me about Miss O'Donell's Fireplace! I had my head in the fireplace and didn't exactly listen to … wait a second" she gasped in sudden realization. "If this is a Hogwarts Gala, surely the Headmistress will…"

"Yes, Minerva will probably be there." Hermione intervened in an unemotional tone. "But there is no reason to be worried about it. We haven't spoken in ages; I doubt that she will choose a crowded Ministry Gala to talk about private stuff" she added while they stepped out of the booth and into the packed Atrium. By some means, Hermione had missed the Ministry over her one short week of holidays. She had missed the smartly dressed wizards and witches, the shining wooden floor, the meaningful conversations. Even when she worked at Hogwarts, she didn't feel as useful to the world as when she was working hand in hand with Shackelbolt.

"_Private stuff_? I thought you ended things clearly and neatly, Hermione! Don't tell me now that we are reverting back to …" Narcissa hissed, her tone heated. But as soon as they mixed into the crowd that was being checked in, a tall, dark-skinned and incredibly beautiful woman intercepted her. "Narcissa, dear! It seems like I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

Hermione looked up to the woman and immediately recognized Mrs Zabini, the only witch that had ever been known to compete with Narcissa when it came to wealth. She hesitated for a second, knowing that her partner loathed the condescending woman, but couldn't help her urge to meet the Minister who was, after all, waiting for her for the opening toast. "Meet me in the reception hall" she whispered in Narcissa's ear before she cut through the crowd, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Yemaya, do what do I owe the pleasure?" Narcissa asked, offering the woman a polite smile. "Weren't you the one who, past year, promised she would never set foot again in a place that offers champagne that tastes worse than your fourth husband's pumpkin juice?" she continued, enjoying every occasion she had to unease the woman.

"And that was saying much, really." The woman agreed in a conversational tone. "That man insisted on pressing these pumpkins with his own hands, like a dirty house-elf. If, at least, it had been edible, I might have overlooked it. But the taste of that humiliating disaster was worth the cruelest of divorces. Anyhow, that is why this year, I offered to bring wine and champagne from my personal cellar. It surely costs more than discarding a few old canvases, but at least thank to _me_ we should manage to spend an enjoyable evening, isn't it, Narcissa? Now, if you'd excuse me, I see that my lovely son is already waiting for me inside."

A mere second later, Narcissa stood there, alone, defeated and infuriated. How could it be that this woman always found a way to humiliate her further every time they met? If she hadn't been so keen on keeping her family's good reputation up, she might have just jinxed her head off already. Given that she couldn't do anything more, Narcissa tossed her shoulders back, lifted her chin and proudly walked through the crowd, ignoring the hungry looks that men were throwing her. She wasn't surprised that even a few women couldn't help themselves. This black velvet knee-length dress and its halter neck did flatter her particularly well. Her bare back was toned and its porcelain skin flawless, her long legs exposed, and her full breasts underlined with grace.

Her ascending mood dropped quickly though, when she entered the ball room and her eyes found Hermione's dark blue silken cascade. She was already a tad taller than the blonde, but the silver high-heeled sandals she was wearing that evening really lifted her over the crowd. The intricate Roman coiffure that lifted her delicious locks in the air and the bright red of her lipstick weren't helping her to be overlooked either. Narcissa couldn't remember seeing her this stunning before. She had thought that after the overwhelming surprise of seeing her emerge from her room after hours of preparation, she would get used to it, but she couldn't. Every time she blinked it was like discovering Hermione's beauty all over again. And yet, there Hermione was, gorgeous as ever, laughing and touching her ex's forearm.

Narcissa didn't waste a second before she decidedly walked towards the two women, unable to control her growing anger. Yet she had only made a few steps towards them, that a young man in elegant bottle green robes intercepted her. "Mrs Malfoy, could I offer you a drink?" the young man proposed, holding up two flutes of champagne. Only then did she realize that it was Harry Potter, the young Auror, who was standing in front of her. "That would be Mrs Black, from now on, Mr Potter. That is very kind of you, but I was actually on my way to …" she distantly corrected.

"Professor McGonagall? I saw you looking at her, that's why I came to you. You might not know that, but Hermione and she have been on and off for years now. You know, it's like Ginny and me; they are these kinds of couples who just keep finding back to each other because they can't help it; there is no better match." Harry explained knowingly before sipping a little from his champagne.

"While the tales of your marriage are very entertaining, Potter, I must ask you just why you thought it to be necessary that I heard about them" Narcissa coldly answered. Though she knew she was being unfair to him, she couldn't help it. Every word he said just crushed her heart a little more, leaving nothing but a wasteland behind. "Yes, sorry, I was getting there! My point is, they are probably patching things together right now, so it would be pretty … how would you say that … _unfitting_? … to interrupt." Harry concluded, trying to ease Narcissa's mood with a sorry smile.

Narcissa looked down at him – he seemed even smaller when she was wearing her favorite dragon skin stilettos – and tried to decide whether he was ill-informed. Could it be that Hermione lied to her and had kept seeing Minerva over the past two years? Were Minerva and she having a laugh at her right now, mocking how stupid she had been to believe that a woman who once cheated on her girlfriend wouldn't do it again in reversed situations? Narcissa's head was aching already, and she thought she would faint when she felt a tremendous gap opening beneath her feet. She had been so foolish.

"… and see it, really, I insist" were the only words Narcissa suddenly heard, realizing she hadn't been listening to anything Harry had said.

"I beg your pardon. I must have dozed off a little" she apologized, trying to focus on the young Auror rather than the two witches. "I … err … It sounds a bit odd now that I have to repeat it. But … err … I was saying that Ginny and I really spruced up Grimmauld Place and that you should feel free to come by anytime if you ever wanted to have a look at your former house. We still have a lot of cutlery with the Black coat of armor on it that we keep in the attic if you would like to take some of it" Harry offered while scratching his head, a little ill-at-ease. He found it was never a pleasant experience to have a witch such as Narcissa Black staring at him for so long without saying a thing.

At these words, Narcissa finally considered Harry in all earnest, realizing she never had had the chance to share a proper discussion with the boy – or rather, the young _man_. She couldn't help but smile a little at how kind of heart he was. He reminded her a lot of her younger sister. "But that is incredibly kind of you, Mister Potter. I will discuss this with my sister Andromeda and send you an owl as soon as we come to an agreement. Thank you very much for that gesture."

"Oh, don't thank me, I'm hardly home. It was Ginny who found them while she was looking for the best place to write her latest article. She proposed that we should give them back to the few members of the Black Family who are still alive." Harry corrected, while blushing a little. "Then thank your wife on my behalf. As a matter of fact, I already know how to retribute. You must most certainly have come across my aunt's portrait, am I correct?" she initiated.

"Well, she is rather hard to ignore …" Harry answered with an amused smile.

"What if I told you that my mother was the one who jinxed the portrait? I am absolutely certain that I could get you rid of it, if you allow me to." Narcissa finally proposed.

"That would be incredible!" the Auror exclaimed, now beaming at the older witch. A few years ago, he would never have believed anyone who told him Draco Malfoy's mother would once save his life and be of assistance to him. The wizarding world had rarely been such an appeased place to be. Smiling brightly, he tapped both their flutes with his wand to refill them and raised his glass towards hers. "To you then, Mrs Black" he chanted. "To you, Mr Potter" Narcissa answered with an honest smile, nearly forgetting what she was so mad about.

The reason of her anger quickly came back to her, though, when the Minister for Magic demanded quiet and stepped onto the rostrum, closely followed by Hermione. "Dear witches and wizards of Britain, we are gathered tonight to celebrate and support one of our finest institutions, these walls we all once lived in: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While it was planned that I would say I few words about this historical school, I now realize that there is someone on my side who would do a much better job. So please, if you may, give a very warm welcome to my brilliant Secretary, Miss Hermione Granger!" Shackelbolt then announced.

Even from this great distance, Narcissa could see Hermione blushing brightly, throwing the Minister an alarmed look. Nevertheless, she was Gryffindor enough to step forward and take the Minister's place. "Good evening everyone" she started, her voice shaking a little. "As our honorable Minister already stated, Hogwarts is a very dear place to all of us, whether we were brilliant students or, well, a little less …" she went on and a few knowing laughs were shared across the crowded room. "But, not so long ago, Hogwarts has been home to more than enlightening classes. It has been home to a war." After the light laughter, a dull silence now ran over the crowd, all looks dropping to the ground. There wasn't a person in this room who hadn't gone through heavy losses during this war.

"And although their Headmistress, the unrivalled Minerva McGonagall" she gestured towards the older witch in chaste long-sleeved evening robes, and a few faces turned towards her "has already done an incredible amount of work to rebuild the Castle, a helping hand will always be welcome. That is why we are gathered here tonight: to join our hands and help. A couple of generous names have donated some of their treasures for the auction that will take place later this evening, in favor of Hogwarts School. I would like us to thank them now: first our Minister Mr Shackelbolt, of course, who kindly opened us the doors of the Ministry for the evening. Then, my dear friend Harry Potter, who you all know, and who decided to give us some of the many treasure he came across when abroad for the Aurors department." She searched for Harry through the crowd and the raven-haired man raised his glass to her. "Madam Zabini, who indulged us with these incredible beverages and some of her goblin-made jewelry." The dark-skinned woman rose a hand and looked around her, throwing canny smiles at anyone who met her eyes. "And last, but not least, Mrs Narcissa Black, my partner, who graciously donated some of her dearest paintings."

Narcissa didn't listen to the last sentences of Hermione's speech, for a dozen of skeptical looks were thrown towards her. Even Harry was perplexed and tilted his head towards the blonde to whisper "Partner? I didn't know you were also working for the Ministry" he noted, adding to Narcissa's irritation. The blonde didn't answer, her ears buzzing madly, and her eyes locked on the brunette who was now bowing and leaving the rostrum.

"Though, if you still want to, you should be able to talk to Professor McGonagall now" Harry added, forcing Narcissa to look over to him again. She was about to bark at him, telling that _No_, she did not give a bloody crap about that that old bat, but then she suddenly reconsidered. "Right you are, Mr Potter" she thanked him with a graceful smile. "It was nice seeing you. Be sure to get my owl sometime over the following week" she added before she walked off towards the Headmistress.

* * *

Though she had been up there for less than ten minutes, Hermione felt exhausted when she stepped down from the rostrum. Hogwarts wasn't much of an orals school; she clearly wasn't used to speaking in front of so many attentive people. The thought that Narcissa considered her the next Minister for Magic was laughable. Speaking of which, Hermione couldn't help remembering the blonde's disgusted look when she called her a "partner". As soon as she said it, Hermione knew that Narcissa wouldn't consider it enough. She knew she would be angry at her. But it had been to late to change it already.

"You did remarkably well" a deep voice praised her while she looked through the crowd to find Narcissa. "Thank you, Minister" Hermione absent-mindedly answered, recognizing Shackelbolt's voice instantly. Seeing she wouldn't engage in a longer conversation, the tall man walked off, leaving Hermione to her careful observations. But when she finally did catch a glimpse of Narcissa's blonde topknot, right beneath their guest of honor, her stomach dropped to her feet. She couldn't imagine one pleasant thing that Narcissa and Minerva could have to say to another.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest and droplets of sweat forming on her temples. She couldn't quite explain how she came to that idea, but soon Hermione was scooping up a glass of red wine, walking up to the two women and dropping the entire beverage on the blonde's corset.

"WHAT THE BLOODY …" it was only for the strength of Narcissa's manners that her swearing didn't go further. For her manners and the hundreds of looks that suddenly turned to her. Hermione's movement had been so swift that only Narcissa and Minerva could have guessed what just happened. As a matter of fact, since Narcissa was still holding her empty glass, it merely looked as though the older witch had just spilled her own drink on her dress for no apparent reason.

"Well, well, Narcissa. Always the attention seeker" Mrs Zabini suddenly commented with a strong voice, obviously wanting to catch everyone's ear. A few other women laughed behind their napkins, but most wizards and witches were merely looking down at Narcissa in distaste. The blonde had no other option than to walk off to the bathroom with all these looks on her, suddenly lowered to the position of the most offensive of interruptions.

"Hermione, have I been daydreaming or have you just …" Minerva started lowly when most people went back to their discussions. "That was stupid, I know. I'm going after her." Hermione cut in before running down the path Narcissa had just been taking. She could feel Minerva's judging eyes burning the exposed skin of her neck, but she couldn't care less. If this evening had taught her one useful thing, it was that she was more than over the Headmistress. That, and the fact that she was now so enticed by Narcissa that she was acting like a complete lunatic.

"Narcissa?" she called when she reached the bathroom door closest to the ball room. When no one answered, she knocked a few times, but her knocks were unanswered. "Narcissa, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done this. But let's be honest, how did you expect me to react when I'd see you talking with Minerva?" she went on, leaning against the wooden panel.

"Certainly not like that!" Narcissa's cold voice suddenly rose while she opened the door. Still leaning against the panel, Hermione literally fell into the blonde's arms, unsteady on her high heels. The older witch gasped, but her once more surprising strength allowed her to get a hold of the brunette's waist with one outstretched arm just before she collapsed. Enjoying this unexpected turn of events, she kept Hermione in that position a little longer, the faintest hint of a smirk curving her red lips. "Can you please … lift me up?" Hermione asked after a moment, blushing under Narcissa's consistent gaze.

The blonde finally obliged and pulled the young witch up with such strength that she fell back into her arms. Narcissa hesitated for a second, tempted to forget about their argument and simply hold her tight, but her humiliation quickly crept back on her and she released her. "Th-thank you" Hermione stuttered while taking a step back to lock the bathroom door. "Listen, I'm really sorry. But you had no reason to talk to Minerva."

"Oh, but I had. I really needed to know from her whether it was current manners for you to call your girlfriend a 'partner', just as though you were trading cauldrons with her, or if that was a pleasure you only kept for me!" Narcissa burst out, surprised by her own viciousness. Hermione sighed loudly, raising an exasperated hand to her forehead. "But what did you expect me to say, Narcissa? _By the way, the woman who brought the expensive portraits, I'm shagging her. But don't worry, we didn't do it in front of them!"_ she ironized, resting an angry hand on her waist.

"Well, that would just be wrong indeed. We did it in front of Lucius' great-aunt's portrait when you came to the Manor Wednesday." The blonde argued in all earnest.

"Narcissa! I'm serious!" Hermione called out. "How do you want me to handle your mood swings if every time we talk about your feelings, you just have a laugh at me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Narcissa apologized with a remorseful pout. Though Hermione knew her girlfriend to be quite the actress, she felt her anger drop a little. Narcissa truly was irresistible. "So now we're both sorry. Can we say that this is settled then?" Hermione proposed with an encouraging smile. Narcissa took a long breath, scratching her chin as though in deep meditation, always her dramatic self. "I guess I could show gentleness if you kissed me like a proper girlfriend does" she finally gave in.

Hermione's smile grew wider as she gauged the blonde and took a step forward. "That should be arrangeable" she agreed when she finally closed the distance between them. Narcissa then shut her eyes and crossed her hands behind her back to notify the brunette that she would have to do all the work. Hermione's eyes rose to the ceiling before she closed them also and leaned in, one hand finding Narcissa's waist while the other nested against her neck.

What Hermione didn't see, was that Narcissa was holding something in these folded hands. Therefore, as their lips met and her tongue darted out to find Narcissa's, her gasp was muffled when she suddenly felt her underwear vanishing. She tried to draw back and question Narcissa, but the blonde only pushed her forward and backed her against the door, still capturing her lips and thus, her voice. Soon the blonde was taking the upper hand in their tongues' battle and, after she discarded her wand on the sinks, her hands were all over Hermione.

For once, she wasn't trying to tease her. Her fingers roughly grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled it up in a few moves, leaving the brunette's rear bared in a matter of seconds. Hermione tried to protest between two kisses, but Narcissa wasn't leaving her any choice. While one hand kept the fabric bunched up, the other went straight between her legs and cupped her heated sex.

"Merlin, Narcissa! What are you … Aah" Hermione called out when the blonde started biting down her jaw, but her moan cut in quickly as Narcissa's fingers were parting her lips. "Don't pretend like you don't want it, Mione, you're dripping" Narcissa retorted between two bites. Hermione closed her eyes to focus on the middle finger that was lazily running up and down her slit, trying to forget that they were in a Ministry bathroom, ten feet away from the other guests. She didn't see Narcissa's hand leaving her dress and reaching out for her wand, but only felt the silk falling back against her legs, just her front staying uncovered. Her eyes also stayed closed when two fingers started pumping into her cunt, lewd wet noises echoing against the bathroom tiles, so that she couldn't see Narcissa pointing her want at her throat and silently casting a sonorus charm.

"Do you want me to stop?" the blonde asked while discarding her wand again and using her other hand to grab Hermione's breast through her dress. Hermione's head fell back against the door with a loud thump and it took her several ragged breaths before she could utter an audible word. "No, please … don't … but … oohh!" she started, another moan cutting in as the blonde's thumb started toying with her hardened clit. "But?" Narcissa asked, a victorious smirk crooking her lips. Hermione's brows contorted with her effort to retrieve common sense, while all she could feel were Narcissa's luscious locks in which her hands were trapped, all she could smell was her own scent invading the room more and more every second and all she could hear were her juices in which Narcissa's fingers kept pumping. "But … make it fast … I don't want the … aahh … others to wonder were … ahhh … we've been … make me come fast … you know how … Narcissa" she finally breathed out, already feeling her walls tightening around the blonde's fingers.

For a second, Narcissa blushed a little. She didn't expect Hermione to be this specific. She didn't regret her sonorus charm much longer though, for the image of her girlfriend laughing at Minerva's arm was quick to creep back up on her. "I'll have you scream my name in a second" the older witch purred, while stepping out of her stilettos to kneel on the bathroom floor. Hermione gave out a protesting grunt as Narcissa withdrew her fingers, but only to double up her moaning when the blonde slipped her head under her dress to cover her cunt with her mouth.

Hermione had never known another woman who could pleasure her without any help of her hands. Narcissa's mouth wasn't only gifted at well-put phrases. With one swift lap of the tip of the tongue, she parted Hermione's lips though her legs weren't fairly spread, and a second later she was flicking against the brunette's clit. "Merlin YES!" Hermione cried out, reaching out to pull Narcissa's head closer to her cunt, grinding against her face. The softness and warmth of her tongue was the best feeling Hermione had ever known, right before Narcissa's fingers claiming her, invading her, possessing her body – which she suddenly did. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YESS!" Hermione kept calling out, punctuating every thrust.

When finally, Narcissa copied Hermione's best-kept move by very softly biting down on her clit, the brunette briskly came undone, calling Narcissa's name. Her legs trembled so hard that she was swayed off her high-heels and Narcissa withdrew from her dress just soon enough to scoop her up and prevent her from crashing against the tiles. "Easy now, darling" Narcissa soothed her, pressing a wet kiss against her temple. Hermione faintly nodded and tried to help herself up, leaning heavily against the blonde. "You're evil …" the young witch muttered while resting against the sink, regretting that she had left her wand in her coat. "How right you are …" Narcissa agreed with a Machiavellian smile, while drawing her wand to clean both of them up.

Right before they left the bathroom, she announced that her work was done, considering that leaving Hermione a little disheveled and her dress a little crumpled would be a nice touch to hint at what just happened – in case any guest had unfortunately missed the Ministry Official's amplified screams. While Hermione let out a sigh of relief, Narcissa was particularly disappointed to find the ballroom empty except for the Minister and the Hogwarts Headmistress. Both turned as soon as they appeared, throwing them knowing looks.

"I thought it would be best to have our guests guided to the auction room, after …" Shackelbolt started, stopping in his tracks to look over to Minerva for assistance. "After I silenced the bathroom about ten minutes ago" she added, her nostrils dilating in an effort to contain her disdain.

Hermione paled instantly and her knees started weakening again, the strength of Narcissa's grip around her waist being the only force that kept her from collapsing. "Minister I …" she started, not knowing how to justify her actions. "That was very thoughtful of you two" Narcissa cut in with a warm and light smile, thanking them as easily at if they had merely brought them another cup of champagne.

Minerva stayed silent, clearly searching for Hermione's eyes, though the brunette was avoiding everyone's gaze. It was Shackelbolt who settled the discussion by nodding politely. "Crazier things happened here; you know. We should join the others in the auction room, don't you think?" he offered, raising an inviting hand towards the doors. All three women nodded, and they left for the auction, prepared to face hundreds of scrutinizing eyes.

"One of these days, I'll kill you" Hermione muttered between gritted teeth, but Narcissa only beamed at her, wiping off the little cum she had left on her temple. "I would die to see that, darling."


	6. Draco's Trial

Weeks went by. Hermione went back to work and no one dared to mention what had happened at the Christmas Gala. There had been looks thrown here and there on the first days, but soon it was all forgotten. They had better matter to worry about anyway; over the past weeks there had been more and more reports about a particular association that was stirring up the wizarding population. A Voice for Justice was leading the most peculiar of battles: they wanted the post-war trials to be reexamined. They – and soon many others – considered that the trials had been held in a rush and without real justice towards the dark wizards and witches. They considered it unfair that most trials had been held without any defense for them.

As his Secretary, Hermione was forced to give the same answers as Kingsley: at the time they were in a hurry and no one wanted to defend them either way. But when she came to think about it herself, the young witch was struggling to make up her mind. She had always been a firm defender of equality and justice, but when It came to the group of wizards and witches you had murdered many of her loved ones, she could feel her certainties wavering.

By the end of February however, there had been no time left for thinking any longer: Kingsley finally decided to re-open the less severe cases, starting by the children of former Death Eaters. By now, Gregory Goyle had been the first and only person to get out of Azkaban.

Since this week's trial had been announced though, Hermione couldn't keep her mind off work anymore. She had even cancelled all her dates with Narcissa, being unable to face her lover in the present situation. She had done her best to keep the identity of the accused quiet, wanting to be the one to tell Narcissa. She wanted to see the look in the blonde's eyes when she would ask her why she had always pretended that her only son was dead, even though he was actually held prisoner in Azkaban.

"Hermione, are you ready to go downstairs?"

Hermione briskly looked up from her paperwork, surprised she didn't hear the massive Minister enter her office. "Yes I … I just wanted to send an owl before we started, if that is okay with you" she answered.

Shackelbolt threw Hermione a long and knowing look, obviously trying to read through her composed expression. "Did you change your mind about conveying Narcissa Black to the trial?" he finally asked.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to give her special treatment: family isn't allowed at the trials. It wouldn't do well for either of us if we made an exception for Narcissa. I simply want to be the first to tell her the news once we are done here today" Hermione refused. Kingsley only nodded in quiet approval and let her know that he would be waiting for her in the hallway. Left alone with her owl and this blank letter she couldn't bring herself to write, Hermione sighed deeply. Why on Earth did she have to fall in love with a Death Eater's ex-wife?

* * *

When they brought Draco into the nearly empty trial room, Hermione instantly felt nauseous. It was only due to the best of her restrain that she didn't give out her recent meal. Had she not been thinking about this trial all week, she wouldn't have able to tell that the young man in front of them was one Draco Malfoy. His once silvery blonde locks were now grey strands of dirty hair clinging to the yellowish skin of his bruised forehead. His once sly grey eyes were now two dark caves without a single glimpse of light. What Hermione had first taken for bizarre gloves were his bony and black fingers hanging out of his worn-out shirt and stained shackles. I merely seemed like his dusty clothes were wearing him, rather than the opposite. When his frail form landed on the seat with a dull thump, Hermione couldn't repress a relieved sigh as no restrains moved to bind him.

"Are you Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black?" Shackelbolt asked in his deep voice once everyone was seated. Draco faintly nodded without looking up from his bared feet.

"Do you recognize Miss Daphne Greengrass, here present, as your personal lawyer?" the Minister went on. This time Draco looked up for a second, throwing the witch to his right a quick glance. He then nodded again and shrunk back into his seat.

"As you all know, we are gathered here today to discuss Draco Malfoy's involvement in the Second Wizarding war. While he will be represented by Miss Greengrass, Mrs Bones will represent the civil party and Mrs Granger and I will assist my judgment". The moment the Minister mentioned Hermione, Draco suddenly looked up completely for the first time since he entered the room. Hermione crossed his look for a split second before she averted his gaze, her stomach aching.

"Mr Malfoy, four years ago you have been convicted for your involvement in the murder of Albus Dumbledore and your belonging to Lord Voldemort's close circle. Do you deny this information?" Mrs Bones started, searching Draco's eyes. Considering Draco didn't make a single attempt to answer, Daphne stood up from her chair, her folders tightly held against her small chest.

"If I may, I must correct that information. While it had been established by Madam Malfoy's testimony that Mr Malfoy had been instructed to attempt to Albus Dumbledore's life, I would like to remind the court of Mr Potter's testimony that specified that Mr Malfoy only disarmed the Headmaster and it was Severus Snape who cast the Killing Curse" the tall and shapely young witch intervened.

"As you certainly know, I was also present at the first trial, Miss Greengrass, thank you very much" Mrs Bones tempered her "That is why_ I_ must remind you that Mr Malfoy was not charged of murder, but of complicity, because he was the one who led his fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts Castle"

"And yet the man who killed Dumbledore was already inside the Castle at the time. In fact, the Death Eaters Mr Malfoy let in did not attempt to anyone's life that night!" Daphne retorted viciously, and even Draco seemed a bit surprised by the effort she was putting into his defense. Mrs Bones stood still for a moment before she looked up to Shackelbolt who was seated a bit higher along with Hermione.

"I see no objection to this" Mrs Bones admitted. "Minister?"

"I agree to drop the charges for Albus Dumbledore's murder. Mrs Granger?"

"I agree"

Daphne nodded with a triumphant smile and even grew confident enough to rest a hand on Draco's shoulder. Mrs Bones however, wasn't so keen on letting her win that easily. She waved her wand at her paperwork to bring another parchment forward and spoke up again. "Then again, this does not solve the issue of Mr Malfoy's belonging to the Death Eaters. His right arm is proof enough of his involvement"

Daphne let out a bitter laugh that so out of place that Hermione's hair rose on her neck. The lawyer took a step forward and rested her hands on her narrow hips in a dramatic posture. "So now everyone with a knife is a killer? I didn't know the Ministry was sending people to Azkaban only because had _a chance_ to do harm"

While Hermione felt herself blushing a little out of confusion, Mrs Bones angrily readjusted her monocle. "Mr Malfoy had more than chances! Do I need to remind you that we have proof that he was present for no less than nine murders, against which he did nothing?" she countered, her brows nearly meeting because of the sternness of her thrown. "Do they not teach you about anything about Failure to Assist at law school, Miss Greengrass?"

It was now Daphne's turn to thrown and fold her arms even tighter around her chest. "They do, Mrs Bones. But they also teach us that certain closes of the Penal Code fail to matter in times of war. Or do you expect to send everyone who saw someone die to Azkaban? If that is the case, you could start by Mr Potter who _dared_ not to fight half a dozen Death Eaters to save Albus Dumbledore's life!"

Daphne was nearly shouting in the end and the silence that followed her intervention only felt heavier afterwards. Mrs Bones, Shackelbolt and Hermione exchanged startled looks, failing to find any appropriate answer to Daphne's vehemency. "Do you need me to read the article out loud, Mrs Bones?" Daphne went on, a hungry look distorting her pretty face.

"That should do, Miss Greengrass" Shackelbolt intervened before Mrs Bones could throw any unpleasant answer at the young lawyer. "I only have a question left for the accused, if I may"

Daphne nodded firmly and bent over towards Draco to whisper something in his ear. The prisoner didn't react, to a point where Hermione wondered if he hadn't fallen asleep or even fainted. After all, his face hung so low that no one could see his expression.

"Mr Malfoy. If at any time during the war you had been given the chance to help our side and turn your back on the Death Eaters, would you have done it?" Shackelbolt then asked. A long silence followed, during which all looks where on Draco's febrile silhouette. After a moment, he uttered a strangled sound that no one understood. The others were patient enough to give him another try, a few moments later. Without looking up, he pronounced the following syllable: "No".

Daphne didn't repress a deep moan of despair and even Mrs Bones seemed a bit taken aback. Shackelbolt briefly pressed his lips together and, feeling particularly generous that day, he spoke again, his tone as calm as ever. "Mr Malfoy, please let me rephrase this; your answer is very likely to determine whether you will to Azkaban tonight. Do you, or do you not regret your actions during the war?"

This time Draco looked up and made sure that Shackelbolt's eyes were on his as he spoke out. "No, I don't regret anything". Hermione heard Mrs Bones whisper something under her breath that vaguely sounded like _coward_, while Daphne threw her folders across the room, whispering obscenities.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy. You will be escorted back to Azkaban tonight. The audience is over" Shackelbolt eventually announced. While the Minister, Mrs Bones and Daphne collected their belongings as if in a hurry to leave the room, Hermione couldn't move a finger. Draco had done this on purpose. She couldn't get that idea out of her head. For some reason, her didn't want to get out of prison.

It was only when everyone had left the room and Hermione was alone on the tribune, looking down on Draco and his two guards, that she decided to leave also. Draco had shrunken back into his seat, his head low between his bony shoulders. Yet, right when Hermione walked past him, his head suddenly jumped up and he threw her one of the scariest grins she had seen in her life.

"Hey Granger! News at Azkaban are you're shagging my mum!" he unexpectedly called out. The Ministry Officials instantly leaped forward to get a hold of him, but Hermione stopped them with a sign of her hand. She did draw her own wand before she walked up to Draco, however.

"What if I am?" she breathed out when she was a mere foot from him. Draco didn't break eye-contact and from up-close he looked even worse. His skin was oily and covered in bruises, one of his eyes was half-closes due a to a deep gash in his lid and terrible stench of urine, sweat and stale meat emanated from him.

"How is she?" the young man suddenly whispered, and Hermione realized only then that he had provoked her just to get her closer to him. For a second, she even thought she saw his open eye glistening with contained tears. "She's … coping" Hermione whispered back with a sorry grimace. Draco nodded and called out much louder "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" but Hermione knew his heart wasn't in it and she simply marched off while the guards walked up to him.

She had only just closed the door behind her, that she suddenly bent over and threw up her lunch, her retching sounds reverberated by the nude stone walls.

* * *

"You look terrible, darling" was the first thing Narcissa said when Hermione let her into her apartment. The brunette was about to tell her she wasn't surprised to hear that, since she had been throwing up daily for over a week now, but she quickly changer her mind. Tonight wasn't about her.

"You can put your coat on the sofa. I made ratatouille and coq-au-vin, your favorite if I remember correctly" she simply presented.

"It is, but only if you add whipped cream for desert" Narcissa agreed with a saucy smirk. As always, the older witch was hiding her worry behind humor and seduction. For a second Hermione was relieved that she didn't bring up all their cancelled dates. But a second later she couldn't help fearing it was only because it didn't bother her that much, because she had grown tired of their proper and loving relationship.

"We'll see about the whipped cream later … For now, I actually wanted to talk to you about something …"

"Oh, and there I was, thinking you invited me over to apologize with some overdue tongue-work. Silly me" Narcissa mused. Hermione's cheeks reddened a little and her hands were shaking as she brought the platters to the table. "You still don't have an elf for that?" Narcissa noted while taking seat at the other side of the table.

"I already told you I'd only get an elf if you find one that agrees to get paid for his work." Hermione argued.

Narcissa only shrugged at her answer and bent forward to take a closer look at their dinner. "Well you certainly don't seem to need one. This looks fabulous Hermione! I never learned to prepare anything more elaborate than a cauldron of soup when Draco was sick and didn't want to see anyone but me"

Hermione turned a bit paler when Narcissa mentioned Draco and though the older witch seemed to notice, she didn't call her up on it. "If you want, I'll teach you a few things another time. But listen …"

"I am all yours" Narcissa cut in, leaning back in her seat while slowly licking the finger she had just slipped in the sauce. Hermione nearly lost track of what she was planning to say as she focused on Narcissa's tongue. The wonders that could do. It was both so strong and soft, nearly snakelike when it expertly slipped between her … FOCUS GRANGER!

"You probably heard about the association that had been accusing the Ministry of injustice lately …" she started.

"Oh, that A Voice for Justice nonsense led by the Greengrass girl? She came by at the Manor a few weeks ago, asking to meet me. I dismissed her." Hermione repressed a soft sigh at that last sentence. If Narcissa had heard it from Daphne's mouth … She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well they have come through to Kingsley and we are having trials every other day, starting by the minor crimes. You might have heard that Gregory Goyle has been released last week"

"I did think I saw him on Diagon Alley a few days ago … but merely thought I had too much Firewiskey that evening"

"I just came out of Draco's trial" Hermione then suddenly burst out, surprised by her own words. She had expected many reactions from Narcissa: cries, tears, threats, even a few curses. But what Hermione certainly did not expect, was no reaction at all. Yet there Narcissa was, nodding politely and taking another sip of red.

"Is that so? How did it go? – could you pass me the vine, it is divine!" she commented as distantly as if they were discussing the outside downpour.

"He sabotaged himself to get back to Azkaban, Narcissa. Daphne had the judges convinced, but he sabotaged himself" Hermione answered dryly, searching for Narcissa's eyes.

"That boy certainly holds his brains from his father. Lucius himself asked for the Dementors' kiss even before the trial had begun" the blonde noted. Hermione couldn't help looking utterly bewildered, her eyes widened in shock. She knew that Narcissa had always found it difficult to express her emotions, but this was just complete madness. If there was one subject she thought to be able to move the blonde, it was Draco, without a doubt.

"Narcissa, you told me Draco died during the Hogwarts Battle …" Hermione softly said.

"That's ridiculous, darling. Why would I ever lie to you?"

"Maybe because it was easier than to consider that your only son was dead, rather than tortured by Dementors every day?" Narcissa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and her polite smile morphed into a cold scowl as she put down her glass.

"Aren't you a perfect little know-it-all? Do you actually know how nauseating it can be to have a little princess like yourself telling you how you should feel, how you should be suffering from your terrible, terrible past? You're right, I would rather think that Draco died in a fair fight, than know that he chose Azkaban over a righteous life with me. You're right. Happy?"

Angry as Narcissa was, a threatening vein pulsing on her forehead and her eyes bulging and reddened by contained tears, Hermione considered she had never looked older. She kept staring at the brunette for a long time in silence, her fury carved in her marble face, leaving Hermione to pale and shiver, before she finally turned back to her glass of red. "And there I was, thinking you were only avoiding me because it was that time of the month. How stupid have I been, spending an entire hour to choose my underwear for tonight's reunion. But no, you were plotting against me" Narcissa added bitterly.

Bitterness did not fit the gorgeous blonde at all. Her grave scowl and stern features were tearing on the less fortunate parts of her face, ageing her prematurely. While she was considering pulling her coat back on and disapparating to the Manor, a strange realization hit Hermione. It _was_ supposed to be _that_ time of the month. When her period didn't come past month, she didn't think much of it and was rather relieved that she couldn't have to deal with that during the trials. But now …

She looked up to Narcissa, thinking back to their trip on the Canary Islands, to that strange feeling she got on the beach, when they came. How she had felt as if something was really being spilled into her womb. A second wave of nausea crept back onto her and she held a hand to her mouth to fight it back.

Startled despite herself, Narcissa looked up to the paling Hermione and worry grew on her bitter face. "What is it?" she finally asked.

"Cissa … I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! The smut will be back soon, promise!


	7. A sister's love

Neither of them slept that night, for both kept pacing through the refurbished dining room of Malfoy Manor, trying to understand how that could have happened. Narcissa had decided that they would wait for the Mediwitch at her place, since it provided more intimacy. All house-elves had been given the night off and Narcissa had adjourned all her meetings for the following morning. After two hours spent picking Hermione's well-endowed brain, Narcissa had finally headed for her personal library to bring the spell book she had used back then.

"_Dark Charms to charm_?" Hermione read with a judging look and a scornful pout that had her resembling Minerva quite well. Narcissa's eyes rose to the ceiling, though she stayed rather pale. "It wasn't mine in the first place … Now listen, it says - in ridiculously tiny characters - that it can happen, from time to time, if you wear that spell for too long and the other witch is ovulating …"

"Get to the point Cissa" Hermione cut in, folding her arms over her chest.

"There is a slight chance that I did impregnate you …" Narcissa muttered. But before Hermione could answer, the blonde flung her arms around her head, groaning in despair. "Salazar's … I am way too old to be a mother …" she then whined, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Well luckily you won't be. You are not the one who will be walking around with a belly the size of the Giant Squid for the next six months!"

Narcissa threw a quick glance at Hermione's scowl, shivering a little before she could go on. "But maybe … maybe we are in the wrong. Maybe the Mediwitch will …"

"_Please_ Narcissa, we both felt it that night. We were only too chicken to think or talk about it back then. But now it's too late for that. Merlin … Mother at twenty-three … I thought that refusing Ronald's three proposals would have spared me that pleasure" Hermione groaned, now in the same state of aimlessness than Narcissa.

She sighed and finally sat down in one of the leather armchairs that Narcissa had installed next to the fireplace and drew a nearby blanket over her trembling frame. What would she do about work? She had to tell Shackelbolt. While she never actively thought about becoming the next Minister for Magic, all she could think about right now was that having a child would certainly not help. And what about the trials? All that stress couldn't be good for their baby. She shook her head in disbelief and looked over to Narcissa who was now hesitantly perched on the armrest of the chair next to hers.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned the blonde. Narcissa only nodded gravely, dreading the brunette's next words. "From the first time on, you have always been so confident when we were having sex. You always knew what to do and how. All these things … The wand-whip, all the bondage techniques you taught me, and now _that_ …" she started, her cheeks reddening despite herself "I can't believe that a pureblood like yourself is supposed to know about this. Especially not when she spent most of her life married to one Lucius Malfoy"

Narcissa's plumb lips parted in a sour smile and she shook her head in disbelief. "_Of course_, my dear mother would never have wanted me to know about these branches of magic. And Lucius, that silly pushover, wouldn't be one to teach me about it. We hardly slept together after Draco was born. He thought it didn't fit a noble pureblood like me to be sullied by these activities and had mistresses for that. But little did he know that I had been taught everything already. Sweet Bellatrix took care of that when we were younger" the blonde explained with a disgusted grimace.

"_Bellatrix_?" Hermione repeated in distrust. She had no doubt that Bellatrix Lestrange had already had more than enough crazy in her heart before she was sent to Azkaban, but what Narcissa was implying … it was incest. More than that, considering Narcissa's expression. It sounded like rape.

"Are you really surprised though, after what she did to you?" Narcissa retorted.

"Yes! I mean, she was your sister. She had no reason to hate you the way she hated me. Actually, I always thought that beside … You-know-who … you were the only person she might have loved" Hermione argued, a thin sheen of sweat forming on her palms. The problem with asking questions was that you might get answers, no matter if you liked them or not.

Narcissa suddenly broke into a sickening laugh, clutching her ribcage as though she had just heard the best of jokes; she even pushed away an imaginary tear before she answered. "Oh, Bella did love me. A lot. That was quite the problem, as a matter of fact. She loved her frail little sister way too much" Her voice was shaking on the end and she instantly looked towards the fireplace when she felt her eyes watering. But it was too late already: the memories were flooding her mind.

* * *

_She was fifteen when it started. She had just begun her Fifth Year at Hogwarts and she and Andromeda were home for Christmas. Both had hardly seen their elder sister since she had graduated from Hogwarts. But that winter, Bellatrix had come back to Black Manor. Though no one spoke about it, Narcissa knew that she had joined the so-called Death Eaters, for she had never hidden her adoration for the dark wizard leading them. _

_She had avoided all of Bellatrix's insistent gazes over dinner and had headed straight to bed afterwards, but such subtle maneuvers couldn't stop her sister from getting what she wanted. Narcissa had just changed into her night robe that her sister was already standing in her doorstep, rolling a strand of hair around her finger and studying her like the newest breed of the nearby zoo. "You have grown, sister" she noted after a moment, her content smirk distorting her interested tone._

"_So have you, Bellatrix. You look like a real woman now" Narcissa answered sheepishly. Though her sister frightened her sometimes, she had always admired her beauty. Bellatrix was everything she wasn't: confident, shapely, ferocious and displaying the most wonderful dark curls a Black could wear. How often had Narcissa felt cast aside by the mere color of her hair? She had never seen another blonde on the Black family tapestry._

"_Do I, now? Tell me Cissy, do you like how wide my hips are? Do you like how heavy my breasts have become? My master sure does." Bellatrix said while she stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind her. Narcissa, who was seated on the edge of her four-posters, only nodded quietly while her eyes roamed over her sister's body. She couldn't explain why Bellatrix didn't stop walking when she was less than two feet from her. Andromeda had always been the one to hug her and kiss her cheeks, not Bellatrix. She only gasped when her older sister came close enough to reach out to her and push her back against the mattress. _

"_Bella … what are you doing?" Narcissa whispered, her lungs lacking air. Bellatrix was now straddling her, bending over so that her longs curls were tickling the exposed skin of her neck. "Aren't you lovely, flushing like a virgin" Bellatrix only mocked her, her lips curling on sharp teeth. "You listened to your big sister Bella, didn't you? No filthy boy has ever come that close to you, has he?" she went on, her long nails running over the thin skin of Narcissa's neck, sending goosebumps all over her body._

"_N-No … I swear, Bella! I-I told Lucius he would have to m-marry m-me if he … if he wanted to touch me" Narcissa stuttered, her breath hitching every time Bellatrix decided to claw a part of her body. Bellatrix smirked in contentment and bent down lower to kiss her sister's lips. She tried push her tongue inside, but the blonde kept her mouth tightly shut. Bellatrix hissed loudly and suddenly bit down on the younger witch's lip hard enough to draw blood._

"_Uhh Bella!" Narcissa cried out at the stinging pain, blood running down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she blurted out as her sister roughly grabbed her wrists to pin them over her head. "I'm sorry Bella! I just don't think we should be doing this …" the whispered, trying to avoid Bellatrix's dark eyes. _

"_Since when are you the one who decides what we should or shouldn't do, Cissa? Tell me. Has mother named you the oldest while I was away making her proud?" Bellatrix hissed, her face inches from her sister's. "No! No! I'm sorry Bella! Please don't tell mother I disobeyed you!" Narcissa implored, shaking her head violently. She would only find out much later that, had her mother known about what was happening between Bellatrix and her, she wouldn't have been the one to be severely punished._

"_That's better …" Bellatrix smirked and bent down once more, capturing her sister's lips in a violent kiss. This time Narcissa opened her mouth wide, inviting her sister's tongue in, even meeting it shyly. She knew this wasn't right, but somehow her body seemed to think otherwise. The tension slowly left her members and an urging heat took its place. As their tongues danced, she felt an unfamiliar tingling between her thigh. It was that same feeling she had felt when she stumbled upon Lily Evans in the showers earlier that year. _

"_I'm going to show you things tonight, Cissa … but it wouldn't do if anyone heard us" Bellatrix simpered while reaching out to the arm that was holding her sister's hands together. In one strong motion she suddenly tore off the black fabric of her sleeve and pushed it against Narcissa's mouth. The blonde tried to fight the gag that was asphyxiating her, but Bellatrix wouldn't let go. She simply drew her wand and pointed it at the fabric. "It won't leave your mouth until you cum. I'll show you the book later, it's delicious" the raven-haired woman smirked, enthralled by the utter horror she could read in her sister's eyes._

"_Let's see that we've got" Bellatrix went on before she reached between her legs to pull up Narcissa's night gown. Panic rushed over the blonde as she realized she wasn't wearing anything under, and she would soon be bared to her sister. Sure, they had taken baths together before, but they were children back then. What Bellatrix had in mind that night, Narcissa was sure of it, had nothing to do with the games they used to play. For sure, when her dress was finally bunched up above her chest, Bellatrix was wearing a hungry and victorious smile, her tongue darted out between her sharp teeth._

"_So lovely and pale … Oh dear Cissy, you don't even have a single scar … we need to change that …" she drawled. And the next moment her sharp teeth were everywhere, biting down on the soft skin of her stomach, ribcage and even breasts. It wasn't the toyful nibbling Narcissa had read about in some novels a friend had lent her, but the savage bites of a hungry animal. She cried out at each new assault, but her gag would only let out a faint growl that Bellatrix's laugh covered entirely. While she couldn't see her skin, she knew by the strength of the sting that her sister had drawn blood. She would be bruised for days if she didn't find a proper healer._

_She couldn't think about her healing much longer though, for her sister's teeth had finally found purchase around her nipples. While, at first, the warmth of her mouth was appealing, the sharpness of her teeth soon became a mere torture and Narcissa cried out once more, wriggling against the sheets to escape Bellatrix's torturous mouth. But the dark witch wouldn't have any of that. "Go on, Cissy. You're just adding to the fun" she smirked before she rose her wand once more and cast another set of spells. The first vanished Narcissa's bunched up robes, the second bound her hands together with thick silver rope and the third was aimed at Bellatrix's crotch._

_Now that Bellatrix had both her hands back, she used them to lift Narcissa's body to the center of the bed and attach her hands to the headboard. She then pushed her sister's thighs wide open and immobilized them with her knees. When she finally had her where and how she wanted, she pointed her wand at her own robes and discarded them as well. Despite her fright, Narcissa's eyes were glued to her sister's naked body and travelled from her face downwards. Bellatrix's breasts had grown indeed, they were easily twice as big as hers, bouncing up and down with her heavy heaving, her waist was narrow and her hips were wide and rounded and … between the dark curls of her apex, there was a cock._

_Narcissa's eyes sprung back to her sister's face and she started shaking her head violently as she finally understood why Bellatrix had been so intent on letting no man approach her. "Shush, Cissy, don't be a baby" Bellatrix shushed her as she leant over to lick the tears that were running down her cheeks. "You'll see, it feels great after a bit. I'm probably not as skilled as my master, but you'll like it. Alright? You know I'm doing that for you Cissy, don't you? You know I'm only helping you to be prepared, right?" she went on. Narcissa breathed in deeply through her nose and slowly nodded. She knew there was no escaping._

_Bellatrix's lips parted in a praising smile and she finally allowed her hands to roam over Narcissa's body. Though she wasn't as rough as Narcissa expected her to be, her fingers were painful against her bruised nipples. She wanted crawl out of reach once more, but she was steadily attached to the bed by the ropes and her sister's body. So she endured the pain and slowly, very slowly, the pain morphed into something else. She thought she heard something shatter deep inside her as a moan suddenly ripped through her throat. Bellatrix's fingers pinching her nipples still hurt, but somehow it hurt in an unfamiliar and appealing way. It was as if she connected to her body for the first time._

"_See? Bella told you you'd like it" Bellatrix mused as she started rubbing her erection against the blonde's thigh. And suddenly the hungry look in her sister's eyes wasn't that frightening anymore. There was something incredibly arousing at the way Bellatrix looked at her. Suddenly she felt just as womanly as her. She pushed off her last tears with a few blinks and started wriggling her body once more. But this time it wasn't to escape her tormentor, but to meet her. Bellatrix's smile grew wider and one of her hands travelled downwards._

_Only then did Narcissa realize her skin had heated up and the apex of her thighs felt unusually slick. Bellatrix found out soon enough for herself, since her fingers had reached Narcissa's blonde curls and displayed opening. "Mhh, Cissy" she hummed "you're so wet for me, naughty thing" she teased her, running her long digits along her sister's wet slit. Narcissa's felt herself blushing both out of embarrassment and arousal. How come she never though about putting her own fingers there? It felt so unbearably good! _

_As though she had read her mind, Bellatrix parted Narcissa's inner lips and slowly pushed two fingers into her channel. Narcissa's eyes widened again and she tensed around the unfamiliar intrusion. "Breathe Cissy, or you'll make it worse" Bellatrix warned her. But Narcissa had already been changed by then, she knew "worse" was only a passageway to "better", so she pushed her hips forward to take the entire fingers in. She winced a bit, but as soon as her sister started moving, she knew she had done the right thing. It felt so good to be filled right there, to feel her sister's motions where no one else was allowed. She started moaning in earnest now, a thin sheen on sweat building on her ivory skin._

"_That's is sis', ride Bella's ickle fingers" Bellatrix praised her, pumping her fingers faster and faster, lewd wet noises filling the bedroom. Though it was the first time she felt it, Narcissa knew she wouldn't last much longer at this pace; it simply felt too good. She even thought she would pass away when Bellatrix's thumb rose between her folds and started rubbing against her bundle of nerves. After a few more thrusts, her gag suddenly disappeared, and she cried out her very first orgasm. _

_Bellatrix's cackle joined her moan and soon her sister's lips were back on hers, her tongue intruding her mouth. "You're ready" the dark witch whispered between two kisses. And without any further warning, she withdrew her fingers and her engorged clit was pushed into her opening instead. "Ah wait wait!" Narcissa called out, but Bellatrix only shook her head in disapproval and pursued pushing her massive length into her little sister's cunt. She pushed past the resistance of her maidenhood and all the way to her cervix in one strong motion._

"_Bellaaaa" Narcissa called out, her plea slowly turning into a moan. And then the deed was done, there was no turning back. Her own sister had taken her virginity and was now pounding into her like an animal, fucking her like a mere whore, whispering sinful things into her ear. And Narcissa adored every bit of it. She even thanked Bellatrix when she flipped her around and took her cunt from behind, pushing even deeper inside her. From that day on, she kept her promise to keep men at bay, but she also realized Bella had never said anything about women._

* * *

"Narcissa?" Hermione called her, drawing her out of her dark memories. "Did she … did she do anything to you? I mean, against your will?" she then asked.

Narcissa kept her eyes on the fireplace for a few more seconds, faint images of spanking over their father's desk, wands shoved up her most intimate hole and other insanities slowly fading away. She finally shook her head and turned over to Hermione with a polite smile. "Don't worry about it. Every pureblood family has its own sick traditions. I a way, you're lucky to be born an outcast"

Though Hermione should have been at least a little offended, she only felt her feeling for Narcissa grow. Without thinking, she rose from her armchair and flung her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, Cissa. I'm sorry I asked." She whispered against her neck, her breath warm and soothing. Narcissa slowly padded her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's forehead.

"It is only natural for you to ask, darling. That is what one needs to do when the other does nothing but hiding the truth" she answered.

Hermione sighed and took a step back to cup Narcissa's high cheeks in her palms and kiss her tenderly. It took a second kiss for Narcissa to respond and finally slip her own arms around the young witch's frame. Maybe, she thought, with Hermione she could set her guards down. Maybe she could trust her, maybe that witch could be the one to heal her.

But her thoughts didn't travel much further for a sudden pop announced Tibby, the only elf still allowed in the Manor. "Excuse Tibby, mistress" the small creature creaked. Hermione and Narcissa parted and turned to the elf, inviting it to pursue.

"Doctor Hamilton has arrived"

"Good, let her in. We will meet her in my library"

* * *

**Hello you guys! Guess who's finally done with her first set of exams and can now update _Turning the heat on_? It's meeeeee!**

**As always, I'd love to hear from you in the comments section!**

**Love, Mrs Ravensmut**

**Also also, before I forget: thank you very much to SamAranZelda, Cissy's Mione and others who suggested the idea of a pregnancy in DM. You shouldn't be disappointed by the next chapters!**


	8. Ephemeral?

After all she had been through, Hermione thought that she would at least be spared the displeasure of ever setting foot there. She thought that after losing many of her friends, saying goodbye to her parents, recovering from several near-death experiences and now working on the Post-War Trials, she would at least be able to avoid ever going to Azkaban. Yet there she was, following one of the wizard guard through the lugubrious corridors of the prison, hiding in the warmth of his Patronus.

She was thankful that the inmate she was visiting had been placed in a cell far away from the others and she therefore didn't have to come across any other prisoner. She was convinced that it wouldn't do well for people to know that one of the judges in the Trials was visiting convicts in person. It felt too soon however, when the guard suddenly stopped in front of large bars, indicating that their journey had come to an end.

"I could stay, if you wanted me to, Miss Granger" the guard politely proposed.

"Thank you, but I am here on Ministry duty. I will need as much intimacy as we can afford" Hermione lied, and the guard nodded before he left - though he did so reluctantly. As soon as he turned the corner, the cold crept back onto Hermione and she started shivering. It was mid-March, she had put on as many layers as it was humanly possible, and yet she was frozen to her very bones. Even inside the tower, the cold wind was finding its way in, adding to the deathly chill only Dementors could provide.

"You know what would help, Granger? A bloody Patronus" a rocky voice came from the shadows. Hermione slowly turned to Draco's distant silhouette and her gasp blew a small cloud of mist beneath her mouth. She drew her wand defiantly but lowered it soon after. She didn't need to try producing the incantation to know that no Patronus would appear. It had always been the one spell to challenge her skills. And since the war, she had lost all hope of ever producing a silvery otter again.

"Can't do it anymore, isn't it?" Draco guessed after a moment. He seemed to be goading her, but Hermione couldn't be sure of it for his tone was so estranged from anything she had ever known from the blonde. She only nodded and stepped closer to the gates that separated them, encouraged by the fact that Draco was speaking at all.

"Draco, I need you to tell me something …" she whispered after a moment, clutching one of the frozen bars. The blonde didn't move from the shadows of his cell, but he did take his eyes from the dark waters underneath his minuscule window. As soon as he turned around, the moonlight caught his features and revealed them all of a sudden. Hermione took a step back despite herself. She had thought that Draco looked bad back in January at his trial, but this was beyond imagining. Where there once had been a diminished young man, there now wasn't anything left but a skin-clad skeleton.

"Do you know why there aren't any Dementors around here, Granger?" Draco's raspy voice rose once more, and, trembling, Hermione only shook her head no. "Because there is nothing left for them to feed on."

Hermione shivered deeper and felt a familiar tightness in her throat. Before she knew it, tears were dampening her reddened cheeks. She wanted to blame it on the hormones, but she knew that, despite their strife, she simply felt deeply sorry for Draco. It made her sick to her bones to see this man emptied of everything that once defined him. "Draco…" she whispered "Please let me help you. You know I could."

Draco let out a strangled sound that Hermione couldn't properly consider a laugh and finally stood up. He slowly walked up to her, every step bringing his hideous features and unbearable stench closer. When, ultimately, he was standing right in front of her, Hermione fought hard to keep her composure. It was difficult to believe that she had once considered him handsome.

"Of course, _you_ can, Granger. You can do anything, isn't it? My mum, old McGonagall, Minister for Magic. What is there Granger can't do?" he ironized; his hollow face distorted by an evil smirk. "I thought you were smart enough to understand back then that I don't want anyone's help. Don't you get it? There's nothing waiting for me out there."

"Draco… How can you say something like that? We have been over this a thousand times, Harry and I. Most of us have forgiven you; we understand that you were in a very difficult position. Growing up like you did, it was only natural that you would…"

"Make all the wrong choices? Say it!"

"No!"

"My mother sure thinks I did."

As soon as he mentioned Narcissa, Hermione flung protective arms around her bulging stomach. Draco didn't seem to notice though; he had walked away from her and was now pacing around in his cell, muttering things Hermione couldn't hear.

"Listen Draco … A friend of ours once gave Harry a very wise piece of advice. He said that the world wasn't split into good people and Death Eaters; that everyone had darkness inside of him. What matters is with which side we decide to act. Now, your mother, she decided to change things and though it isn't always easy for her to be either a Black or a Malfoy, the Wizarding World has accepted her. It would accept you too if you tried to be a better version of yourself."

"And what about my mother?" Draco spat out, suddenly stopping in his tracks. "How do you think _she_ would react if her supposed-to-be-dead son came back to life?"

"That is why I came to you. She was the one who asked me to find a way to get you out of here. Well, she and Daphne."

Draco stood still for some time, unable to hide his astonishment. But soon enough he started pacing around once more, muttering things that now vaguely resembled profanities. Hermione sighed deeply, her chill growing ever more. She couldn't see how Draco or anyone else had survived here this long. She hadn't been there for an hour that she felt her strength wavering already. She looked down to her wand and wondered if she couldn't think of a memory that would be strong enough to shake off the cold. She thought back to her childhood with her parents, to her first years at Hogwarts, to her first adventures with the boys, to the first spell she cast perfectly …

"So, _suddenly_, she cares?" Draco finally asked, drawing Hermione off her memories.

"She always did, and deep down you know that …"

"BOLLOCKS!"

Hermione jumped at the sudden strength of his voice and even took a step back as he was now facing her again, his hands clutching the bars that separated them. Though she knew the dementors weren't visiting him, Hermione couldn't help thinking that he looked demented.

"Granger, you, of all people, should know that my mum is bunkers! Come on! You've been shagging her for long enough to know that the oldest Black alive is wearing all the crazy of her family tree. She's many things, Granger, but she's not someone who cares. You can tell yourself tales and think that my aunt and her were exact opposites, but in the end, you'll realize they are the same person. The only difference is that one of them spent a decade in Azkaban and forgot how to hide her crazy. So, tell me, what's the incredibly touchy reason why she suddenly wants me back?"

"I … I'm pregnant with her child and she … she'd like you to be the godfather"

* * *

"So?" Narcissa asked defiantly, leaning against the fireplace.

Hermione had barely come back from work that Narcissa practically assaulted her. She had moved to Malfoy Manor as soon as the pregnancy had been confirmed and though she had grown used to the place over the past weeks, and though Narcissa had splendidly refurbished the entire Manor, Hermione was still uncomfortable being in the dining room. She would probably never forget that day where all of Bellatrix's weight was on her and she had been marked forever. Back at Hogwarts, after the war, when Narcissa had been filling in for Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had helped her healing the scar. But the magic used to carve it was so dark that they never managed to entirely get rid of it.

"I would be more comfortable talking about this in the library, if you don't mind" Hermione argued, still working on taking off her multiple layers of clothing. Narcissa sighed but seemed to agree for she suddenly walked up to Hermione and lifted her in the air as though she weighted nothing more than a feather.

"Cissa! What are you…?"

"Saving time!" the blonde cut in. And sure enough, Hermione landed in one of the library armchairs only a couple seconds later. She wanted to reprimand Narcissa for they had talked about her anger over and over, but she knew that the topic was too important to delay it any longer. She didn't argue either when, with a flick or her wand, Narcissa disrobed her and started a fire in the nearby chimney.

"He … I don't even know what to tell you. I told him everything I could to make him change his mind, but he's convinced that you don't really want him back here. He has a very … _peculiar_… perception of who you are. I'll just be repeating myself, but I do think that you should go and see him yourself, Narcissa. I've talked it over with Shacklebolt: if Draco agreed to do community service for a year or two, he'd be freed of all charges." Hermione explained while curling up in her armchair, exhausted by her long day.

"Peculiar?" was the only thing Narcissa seemed to take in. Hermione's eyes rose to the ceiling and she drew her wand to conjure a blanket. Somehow she felt as if some of the Dementors' chill was still pasted to her skin. "Yes, _peculiar_. I am not going into details; he is clearly not himself these days. But it would surely help if you went and gave him some overdue affection."

"Well that is rich! If only you knew how spoiled my little dragon has been. He always had to get the finest robes, the newest brooms, the most expensive cauldrons, parchments and quills. And have you ever set foot in his room? He has two private dressing rooms, his own bathroom, his own house-elf, his own kitchen … If a child knew how to throw a tantrum, it surely was Draco." Narcissa burst out, her arms tightly folded over her large breasts.

"I don't doubt that a second, Narcissa. For as long as I have known Draco, I always knew that money was the one thing he did not lack. What he needed back then and what he needs right now is love and tutelage. He needs someone to hold him and show him how to be a better man. And that person should be his mother." Hermione explained, her voice strained by emotion. Part of her didn't want to believe that Narcissa, the Narcissa she loved and who's child she carried, could be so beneath the point when it came to sentiment. That certainly couldn't be a good sign regarding their soon-to-be-born infant.

Narcissa opened her mouth for a split second and Hermione guessed that she was about to question her knowledge on education. The brunette was happy to see that Narcissa kept her thoughts to herself though, for it wasn't the adequate time to question her parenting skills. Narcissa had to know that Hermione had never been one to teach someone a lesson unless she was certain of what she had to teach. Over the following seconds, Narcissa's anger seemed to drop a little and her voice was steady as she spoke again. "But, Hermione … What if I cannot be that person for him? I can barely be a respectable witch myself; how would I teach him?" she asked.

Begrudgingly, Hermione had to admit that Narcissa was right. Though she had distanced herself from any sort of dark magic, Narcissa was still very far from being a model witch. She wanted to find reassuring words that were true, but, somehow, she couldn't. And that simple realization scared her beyond any means. Could it be that she herself considered the mother of her future child as a mediocre human being? It couldn't be. She, Hermione Granger, would never had fallen in love with someone who's values she shunned.

She looked over to the older witch and met her questioning gaze, helpless. For the second time that day, Hermione felt her eyes watering. Rarely had she considered her life as so uncertain. She had always known what to do, she had always had a plan. She was Hermione Granger; she was the cold head of the Golden Trio. Yet there she was, speechless, contemplating her life without any clue in the world. "Narcissa, I…" she started, but the blonde cut in.

"Darling, do you know why I never tried to reach out to you after I left Hogwarts? It is because I knew that we were not a proper match. Back at Hogwarts it was just a sick game of mine to take you from Minerva, but in the end, I merely destroyed a perfectly matched couple. Now I don't want to know exactly how and why things ended between the two of you, but you know that you two make much more sense than we do. Please let me finish … I don't want you to deny anything I said or to try reassuring me. I can see in your eyes that you think the same way. I just want you to know that the fact that, once more, I made your life more difficult, with this child, does not mean that we have to grow old together." She calmly clarified.

Hermione's tears were rolling down from her chin to her neck now, and she couldn't do much more than shake her head. She couldn't exactly tell if she was only sad, or if part of her wasn't also thankful for the ticket out that Narcissa just gave her. In the end, deep down, she had always known that her story with Narcissa, though it was meant to be, wasn't meant to last. Somehow, it was a relief to see that both were aware of it.

Without thinking, Hermione threw her blanket aside and walked over to Narcissa's armchair. There, she cautiously cupped her face and kissed her. When she broke the kiss, her eyes crossed Narcissa's and she whispered: "I love you".

The blonde, though she staid unblinking, didn't answer. She only cupped the younger witch's face and kissed her as tenderly as she had been kissed. Hermione shed two more tears and finally straddled her to fling her arms around the blonde's neck. For some feelings, words lacked eloquence. She felt Narcissa's hands running up her sides and crossing around her back, pulling her even closer. It was as though she was holding on to a loose end, as though she suddenly realized fully how fleeting her significant other was. They inhaled each other deeply, both of them crying a little because the other one couldn't see, and by the time they broke their embrace and shared a look, their tears had dried. They knew everything they did and told to each other was sincere and profound, and that though their estrangement would come one day, neither of them would regret any of it.

When they kissed again, passion entangled with resolution and their tongues found a way to each other. Narcissa's hands roamed over her hips and waist and suddenly Hermione couldn't feel her chill any longer. They were back at their beginning, at their stolen moments at Hogwarts, at this alchemy that let sparks ignite wherever they touched. Maybe, on a moral and intellectual level, Minerva was the better match for Hermione, but never had the brunette felt as alive as she felt when Narcissa touched her.

"Mione … you're shivering" Narcissa noted between kisses, concerned by the shudders her lover was giving. She thought back to the hour Hermione had spent in Azkaban, to their future child she took with her, and her resolution was instant. She reached under Hermione's thighs and scooped her up with herself. The next moment they felt a familiar pressure around their navel and Narcissa apparated them to the closest bathroom.

Hermione didn't question Narcissa's actions and simply kept her legs around her waist, kissing her neck as though nothing had happened. The blonde simply waved her wand towards the nearby tub to fill it with hot bubbly water and then discarded the wood. She couldn't deny that Hermione had gotten heavier over the past weeks, but she held on nevertheless, supporting her with both her arms around her rear. After a moment, Narcissa's mouth proceeded in kissing down Hermione's neck, stopping on her pulse-point. When she sucked on it, Hermione let out a deep moan, already feeling a tingling in her nether parts.

Without noticing, the brunette started rocking her hips against Narcissa's, humming vaguely as the blonde licked up her neck. She nibbled a little on Hermione's jaw while her fingers were working the buttons of her blouse. As soon as the garment fell open, Narcissa's hands ran over the exposed flesh, her long nails scratching up her naked back. "Hmm … Darling, you aren't wearing any underwear" she noted approvingly, and Hermione felt herself blushing.

"None of it fits anymore" Hermione argued, tugging at Narcissa's cashmere pullover. The blonde smirked a little and walked over to the closest sink in order to seat Hermione. When her girl was securely resting on the marble tiles, she pulled off her pullover, revealing that, as so often, she wasn't wearing a bra either. She didn't give the younger witch the time to admire her chest though, for she was already kissing down her body and latching onto one of Hermione's larger breasts. She knew her pregnant partner was particularly sensitive since her breasts started swelling, so she fought hard her urge to suck on these nipples like a newborn. Truth be told, she had always wondered how breastmilk tasted.

Hermione started moaning in earnest as Narcissa's fingers found her other breast and rolled her hardened nipple between expert fingers. Her legs pulled the blonde's waist ever closer and she was rocking her crotch madly against hers now, completely overtaken by her lust. Kissing back up her neck, Narcissa pushed the purple blouse off Hermione's shoulders and whispered against her ear: "I am all yours tonight, love. Tell me what you want from me".

The brunette shuddered a little and tried to shake off her rational self. She had to let her sensations rule her; it was the only way for her and Narcissa to work. "I want you … to take off my trousers and nickers … strip … and take us to that bath" she breathed out as Narcissa's hands found back to her thighs. The older with nodded with a content smile and cupped the wand she had discarded in the sink before, discarding their remaining clothes with a simple wave. The next second she was lifting Hermione again and walking steadily towards the staircase that led into the vast tub, all the while locking their lips together.

They both moaned in approval as Narcissa went on and the warm bubbly water kissed their naked skin. Freed of all sense of weight, Narcissa let her hands roam freely over her lover's body. While one hand tugged on her sensitive nipple, the other snaked around Hermione's back and crept between her arse cheeks. The brunette's eyes popped open as an index started pushing at the puckered hole. "Narcissa, I …" she stuttered, but the blonde cut in.

"If I recall properly, you like a little surprise and dominance" she stated all the while slowly opening her and pushing her finger into her arse little by little. Hermione wanted to deny it or simply ask her to go easy on her, but she soon had to admit that Narcissa knew exactly what she was doing. At the exact moment Hermione had gotten used to the intrusion, she pushed her finger in a little more. When she was all the way in and slowly pulled out, Hermione's mouth opened wide on its own and she let out a deep growl of consent.

The blonde smiled to herself at how beautiful Hermione was when in extasy, and slowly started pumping in and out of her hole. When she found a pace that satisfied her, she went back to sucking on Hermione's nipples, counting on the brunette's distraction to suck even harder and draw milk. "Oh God!" Hermione cried out when Narcissa started drinking her milk and simultaneously added a second finger into her tight hole. The brunette was now tightly holding onto Narcissa's white shoulders, using them as a leverage to meet her thrusts, breathing rapidly.

A few minutes later, Hermione felt her walls tightening already and she was soon toppling over the edge of her first orgasm of the evening, calling out Narcissa's name as her walls pushed the blonde's fingers out. She collapsed into the older witch's arms and heard her chuckle against her ear. "Did you just cum from having my fingers up your…"

"Shut it and kiss me" Hermione cut in, grabbing the witch's bun to kiss her madly. As their tongues met, it was Hermione's turn to reach out for her lover's breasts, grabbing them roughly like Narcissa loved her to. "Cissa …" Hermione breathed out between kisses, her mind hazed by her orgasm and ever-growing urge.

"Yes darling?" the blonde asked with a playful tone, massaging Hermione's bum. "Do you still know how to get that thing between your legs?" the brunette asked, much to Narcissa's surprise. The blonde nodded, bewildered. She thought Hermione resented her for that stunt and would never want to hear about it ever again. She was about to tell Hermione that, when the younger witch cut in: "Don't ask. Just do it and take me. I want to feel your cock stretching me again. I want to see you lose it while you thrust into me like an animal."

Narcissa's eyes widened and literally jumped out of the water to gather her wand. She spoke a few words and the next second her clit was growing into a large erect prick, avidly towering between her thighs. When she came back into the waters, she found Hermione seated on one of the benches of the vast tub, her legs widely spread and her fingers rubbing her clit furiously. "I thought that I was supposed to take care of that tonight" Narcissa noted with a smirk as she came closer.

"You better come here fast then" Hermione answered with a Cheshire grin. And as soon as Narcissa was close enough, Hermione turned around, resting her knees on the high bench and her elbows on the edge of the pool so that her rear was sticking out of the water. Narcissa thought she had to be dreaming, to have Hermione willingly presenting herself to her in the very position she loved her the most. She licked her lips apprehensively and settled her knees around Hermione's on the bench, guiding her retrieved cock towards Hermione's entrance.

"No, not there. We know how that might end" Hermione noted as she felt the head of Narcissa's prick against her cunt. Narcissa thought she might pass out form arousal as she realized what her lover was implying. She wanted to ask her whether she was sure, but the brunette was already pushing her rear towards her in sign of impatience. Narcissa ran her hand up and down her wet back and used the other to guide her prick towards Hermione's smaller hole. She pushed gently but firmly, slowly opening her pucker again until the head entered her.

Hermione's grip tightened around the edge of the pool, her knuckled whitening. She knew she didn't need to fight it. As soon as Narcissa would be completely settled in her arse, the pleasure would build up. For she knew the effort was more intense without any lubricant, she slowly pushed towards Narcissa herself, accepting her cock in by inch until she felt the blonde's hips hit her bum.

"Should I move?" Narcissa asked after a second, a little startled by Hermione's silence. "I'll curse if you don't!" Hermione spat out and the blonde pulled out instantly, only to push back in with one strong thrust.

"YES!" Hermione bellowed from the top of her voice, not carrying any once of pride anymore. Ever since she had realized how brief her story with Narcissa could be, she couldn't think about anything else than sex. She knew that most of the things she loved Narcissa to do to her, she would tell anyone else, let even allow anyone else to do so. Therefore, she relished the burning of her rear, she rough stretching of her walls, the crude slapping of Narcissa's hips against her arse cheeks. She loved for that woman to take her arse, and she would savor each thrust as if it were the last.

* * *

Much later that night, once both witches were so sore, they couldn't do anything, but sleep and the water had turned completely cold, they were laying side by side on their queen size bed, looking at the star-embraided ceiling of the four-poster. Their blanket was up to their chests and Hermione's head was resting on Narcissa's shoulder, absentmindedly gazing at her exposed breasts.

"We need to do that again soon" Hermione stated after a moment.

"Do we?" Narcissa asked in honest surprise.

"Yes, there are quite a few things we need to do a last time before I get severely pregnant and our child is born." Hermione answered.

"A _last_ time? What about after the birth?" the blonde noted.

"I am most certainly not taking a cock up my arse when there is a child running around the manor, Narcissa."

"Oh, I did much worse back when Draco was a child" Narcissa argued. Hermione suddenly looked up to the blonde, uncertain as to how serious the woman was. The older witch's eyes rose to the ceiling as to signify that she was only joking, and the two women share a much-need laugh. When the silence grew back between them, Narcissa sighed deeply.

"About him … I _will_ go and see him, but I will ask Astoria if the offer to give him shelter still stands. I never cared much for the Greengrasses, but them seem to have raised a very up-front and moral daughter. It would do well for Draco to spend some time with her when he comes out."

Hermione only nodded, stroking her growing stomach. She would get Draco out of there, whatever the cost. That child would grow with a proper and loving family, she wouldn't let it be any other way.

* * *

Hi guys! Next chapter will probably be the last of the series; I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. As always I would be happy to read about your impressions in the review section!

Love,

Mrs Ravensmut


	9. A new family

Over the following months of Hermione's pregnancy, Narcissa and she explored every sexual fantasy they could think of. They had been creative with the places; in about every room of Black Manor, in Hermione's office at the Ministry, in fancy hotels they booked just for the occasional shag, in the Manor's greenhouse and even once out in the open in a dark alley. And when it came to positions, roleplay or bondage, they did everything Hermione would allow or was able to do with her growing belly. Yet, they still couldn't come at terms with the idea of stopping their erotic shenanigans sooner or later.

According to the Mediwitch, Hermione was due for the following week and though her body mostly caused her pain, she was still lusting after Narcissa. Even if they had done everything she could think of - and more - she was forced to admit that she was still inexorably and fervently attracted to the older witch. Their relationship wasn't only about sexual exploration and physical attraction, she realized despite herself. If she was that enticed by Narcissa, it was for more than her body. She did love her and every one of her strengths and weaknesses. She wouldn't leave her after their child was born.

When that realization grew upon her, Hermione knew that there was one thing she had to do before she settled with Narcissa for good. It was a late Friday afternoon on summer break and the blonde wouldn't come back from her appointment before dusk; the moment was ideal. She rose from her library chair, set her book aside and pulled herself together before she left the Manor.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was once more knees deep in paperwork she couldn't care less about. Never had Albus spoken about how many parchments she would have to fill out if she took over as Headmistress. She looked up to the former Headmaster's oil painting, only to realize he was already gazing at her.

"Is anything the matter Minerva? You seem worried, my dear friend" Albus noted, glaring at her over his spectacles.

Minerva only shrugged and pushed her parchment aside with a deep sigh. "I couldn't say Albus. Although I have always known that my soul would be bound to this school, I sometimes wonder if it wasn't a mistake to put Hogwarts first throughout my life."

"Could it be that you are alluding to your past romance with Miss Granger?" the wise man gently asked. Minerva thought she heard Phineas Nigellus Black huff before he left his portrait, but she decided to ignore him. Oh, how many times had she considered withdrawing all these portraits from those walls. The mere thought of what they had all seen left her in shudders sometimes.

"How could I not be alluding to that, Albus? Though your past was very different, you surely know how challenging a choice between the heart and the mind can be." Minerva argued.

"The difference between you and I, my dear Minerva, is that your mind has always been in the right place. It is no wonder that you were nearly put in Ravenclaw. I am sure that, if you looked deep within yourself, you would conclude that you made the right choice by taking care of Hogwarts. However, if you every felt lonely, I believe that Xiomara never stopped inviting you out for a butterbeer, even though you always refused."

Minerva only nodded absentmindedly and Albus seemed to be content with that, for he also left his portrait after a moment. It was true that she had never considered taking her colleague up on one of her invitations. To be fair, part of her had always thought of them as flattering jokes.

For a second, Minerva considered getting back to her papers, or simply heading to the Great Hall for dinner, but her plans were marred by a soft knock on her door. "Please enter" she commanded, perplexed, for she hadn't planned to meet anyone that day.

What wasn't her surprise when the great brown mane of Hermione Granger glided into her office. Her great mane and sizable midsection that even her wide cloak couldn't hide anymore. Minerva tried to stay composed, to hide that she had been thinking about said witch the moment before, and simply offered the young woman a polite smile.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon. You should have owled me, we could have met somewhere more comfortable for you." The older woman said, her sincere concern and affection for Hermione quickly taking over.

"You already knew for … that, didn't you?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the desk, pointing at her stomach.

Minerva shrugged and transfigured a nearby stool into a comfortable red velvet armchair for Hermione to sit in. "You apparently shared this information with our young mister Malfoy, who informed Miss Greengrass when they started living together – about that, I wanted to send you an owl regarding what you did for him; I am sorry that I didn't do so. Miss Greengrass, however, came by before the summer break to present career to our NEWTs students and we came into talking … But I did think that _you_ would be the one to tell me, Hermione." The Headmistress explained sternly, though without any resentment.

"I was planning on telling you today - even earlier, if possible. But to be honest, Minerva, I couldn't find the strength. Last time we spoke, you covered for Narcissa and I when we were … in a very comprising situation … at the Ministry Gala and the time before … well … I asked you to tell me when you'd be ready to forgive me and go on a date outside of Hogwarts' walls. What …"

"I did not do." Minerva cut in; her voice strained by remorse. She threw Hermione a saddened gaze, but quickly looked away. It was one thing to doubt her decisions when she was alone in her office, and yet another to have the reason of her uncertainties sitting so close to her, pregnant with someone else's child. The roundedness of Hermione's stomach appeared to her like the sharpest mean to show her what she chose to leave behind; what she would never experience. Hermione had been her last chance to build a home and a family apart from Hogwarts. And just like it had been Albus', Hogwarts was now Minerva's everything. "I should have informed you of my decision" she said after a moment. "It wasn't right to leave you waiting."

"I didn't come here to blame you Minerva, I hope that you know that. I simply thought that, given my situation and the way we left things, we needed to talk. I think that you could agree on that, right?" Hermione cleared, straightening herself in her armchair. Ever since she had realized that she wanted this relationship with Narcissa, that she wanted to raise that child with her, she had known that she needed to set things straight with Minerva.

Minerva seemed reluctant for a moment - the hassle to open up about their feelings was a trait that Minerva and Narcissa shared quite well - but the expanding gentleness of her features indicated that she was warming up to the idea. After a brief nod, she even apparated a plate of biscuits and iced tea. "You are right, Hermione. As a matter of fact, I would like to start, if I may." The Headmistress agreed after sipping a little of her refreshing drink.

"Please" Hermione assented.

"It must be no secret to you that I was deeply hurt by the way you acted when you were teaching at Hogwarts and we … were an item. I never imagined that you would be able to deceive me that way. However, time has passed. It has been nearly three years now and, even though, as you stated, we haven't seen each other much, I have come to terms with what happened between us. What I could see between you and Narcissa - both at Hogwarts and later - has proven that you found with her what I would never have been able to give you - not that I think of her as replacement for me. I am grateful for the moments that we shared, but I can see how Narcissa fulfills you … ahum … no wordplay intended, of course." Minerva elaborated, only breaking their eye contact after her last, blundering, sentence.

Hermione could only blush, both because of the memories Minerva stirred and because of the sincere affection she was displaying despite everything that had come between them. After Hermione had presented her own apologies and every part of resentment had left the two witches, they even came into talking about Hogwarts' new policy and Hermione's career plans. Soon they retrieved the profound fondness they always had for each other, unable to ignore how similar they could be one some points. Maybe one day, Hermione thought, they would be friends once more.

* * *

It was much later than she had planned it to be, when Hermione apparated in front of the gates of the Manor. The sun was a mere purple line on the horizon as she walked up the gravel walkway, but the air was still heavy from the afternoon sun. Hermione had always enjoyed that Hogwarts' large walls prevented the summer heat from coming in - a pleasure that she could also find at Black Manor. Whenever she thought back to the apartment that she had now long left, she wondered how she had been able to feel at home there. Though, when she came to think about it, it wasn't always easy to understand how she could feel at home in the Manor she was once tortured in. And yet she had gotten used to call it home over the past months.

"Cissa, it's me, are you there?" she called when she walked into the vast living room, dropping her cloak and purse onto a nearby armchair. She couldn't quite explain why she had felt the need to wear a cloak, given the inextricable heat of the outside. Probably was it only a vain effort to temporarily hide her stomach from Minerva.

Hermione was about to call out once more, when a tall blond man walked into the room. With his retrieved broad shoulders, porcelain skin, shining hair and teeth and nonchalant ways, Draco Malfoy was now very close to the boy Hermione had known. It was only as he came closer to greet her that she could see how his eyes still betrayed the trouble within. "Draco, it's good to see you!" Hermione greeted him with a warm hug, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"I am guessing that mother didn't tell you she invited Astoria and I over for dinner?" Draco deduced, rolling his eyes with a light smirk. Hermione shook her head no, but nothing could mare her spirit whenever Draco came around. Ever since she took care of freeing him from Azkaban, Narcissa had done her best to gain back his trust and rebuild the relationship they had lost when she let him be imprisoned. Therefore, every presence of Draco was a proof to Hermione that Narcissa could be a loving mother, despite what she believed about herself.

Draco and Hermione came into talking about his soon-to-be-over community service and, soon after, Astoria and Narcissa joined them for dinner. Though Draco denied it strongly, Narcissa and Hermione were both sure that it was only a matter of time before Astoria and he became more than roommates. At first, Narcissa had been skeptical about Astoria, but over the months she had grown fond of the young woman and was now forced to admit that she would be pleased to see her become her daughter-in-law.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Hermione and Narcissa left St Mungo's with their baby girl, both exhausted and ecstatic. There hadn't been any complication with the birthing, but their child had been a challenge from the moment it was born. Their baby Camellia would only stop her earsplitting cries when she was asleep or - as odd as it sounded - when she was given some soft object she could crush in her tiny hands. Both the Healers and Mediwizards of the hospital had tried their best to find out what was upsetting their newborn that strongly, but none of them had found any explanation. For lack of anything better, Hermione and Narcissa had finally decided to head back to the Manor anyway, believing that Camellia would grow out of that phase.

As a matter of fact, they could even enjoy their first moment of intimacy since the birth, for Camellia was currently asleep and being taken care of by Ginny and Harry who were nice enough to escort them back and help them in the first days.

"Is it okay if we leave you for a second, I would really appreciate a hot bath right …" Hermione started, but Ginny was quick to cut in.

"Please Hermione, go! Run, actually! Don't take this the wrong way, but you do look like you could use that bath – and a healthy nap. We'll take care of your little megaphone there, don't worry!" the redhead promised, and Harry could only nod with a beam. Both had taken a few days off work and since they were planning on having their own children soon, they thought it would help them and the new mothers if they stayed over at the Manor for the time being.

"Once more, you are being extremely considerate. We couldn't thank you enough" Narcissa thanked them before she suddenly lifted her fiancée up and carried her out of the room. Hermione didn't even shriek, for she had become accustomed to the blonde's sudden physical interactions. She simply put her arms around her lover's neck and gently kissed Narcissa's high cheek while she was lifted to their private bedroom.

The adjacent bathroom was much smaller than the one on the ground floor, but it provided the intimacy that both women cruelly needed. While still supporting Hermione with one strong arm, she was waving her other hand across the room, her wand casting numerous non-spoken spells. By the time Hermione could set foot on the bathroom tiles, there were rose petals on their four-poster, warm and bubbly water in their small tub and she was completely naked.

The brunette lost no time in sinking her exhausted body in the comforting waters while Narcissa chose one of the muggle tapes Hermione had crafted for her in what seemed like another world. The blonde finally settled for Norah Jones, to who's sweet notes they had made love more than once. Hermione beamed at her over her damp shoulder, lazily drawing the washcloth over her body.

"Let me do this, darling" Narcissa proposed as she saw the weariness in Hermione's gaze. The younger witch didn't oppose any resistance and simply handed over the washcloth as Narcissa kneeled beneath the tub. "How are you feeling?" she asked after a moment, still rubbing Hermione's shoulder blades and humming to the nearby music.

"Better now, though I could use a little sleep later. I don't know how we could manage this without Harry and Ginny - by the way, I think at least one of them should be the second godfather, if you don't mind." Hermione's answered, lids closed in the pleasure of her fiancée's loving hands roaming over her back.

"I dread that our little one would become even more spoiled than Draco if she had both the Black and Malfoy heir as godfathers … Ginevra's firm hand would be the best choice to balance Draco's taste for all that shines" Narcissa agreed, her hands having long lost the cloth to knead Hermione's sore shoulders.

Hermione nodded and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Narcissa, though she had noticed, pursued bathing her until the water turned cold. When it finally was, she cupped her fiancé out of the tub, not caring that she was wetting her entire clothes, and brought her to their bed. There, she cast a drying charm and conjured Hermione's favorite sleeping gown before she softly tucked her in. When she had finally drawn the bedsheets other her lover's mane, she placed a chaste kiss on the base of her hairline.

"Mhh … Wh … Where're you going?" Hermione mumbled, barely opening her eyes.

"I was planning to find back to …"

"Please stay" Hermione cut in, her voice still sleepy.

Narcissa had a gentle smile that Hermione didn't see, for she had already closed her lids again. The blonde gave in without any resistance and instantly slid out of her trousers to join her in bed. When she was tucked in herself, Hermione fumbled through the sheets, eyes still closed, until she found her fiancé's body and could press her own against it.

"Uh, you're wet Cissa" Hermione mumbled, her voice muffled by Narcissa's body.

"Who knew you would one day complain about that?" the blonde mused. She felt Hermione smile against her neck and soon the brunette went back to sleep, leaving Narcissa with the certainty that she had just founded a new family.

* * *

_Hello everyone! So this is finally it : _Turning the heat on_ is over! I can't **thank all of you** enough, especially those of you who shared their ideas with me. I couldn't use them all, but you will find that most of them found a place in the story line._

_As always, I would love to hear from you in the **comments** section, and I hope to see you soon in my next stories!_

_Kisses,_

_Mrs Ravensmut_


End file.
